Age of Innocence
by CruelandUnusual
Summary: Finally updated! The girls make a life changing decision and their new ally proves to be more than Paige can handle. With the Source gone, the future looks bright but not if the Underworld has anything to say about it.
1. Time is on our Side

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Prue is 18, Piper 17, Phoebe is 15, and Paige is 14.

Time Won't Let Me

The girls got home from school and headed upstairs in silence. An hour later, the sisters were still in Prue and Paige's room doing homework. Piper and Phoebe were on the floor with their homework scattered and Prue and Paige were sitting on Prue's bed working on their assignments.

"What play did Mr. Bates assign Piper?"

"Hamlet, but that jerk doesn't know what he's talking about Phoebe."

"Why?"

"He started quoting Hamlet or so he says."

"And?"

"He was quoting Macbeth Prue. He's the teacher and he can't get his Shakespeare straight."

"Wow. I hope I don't get him."

"Which probably means you will Pheebs. You tend to get teachers you hate."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence."

"I'm finished."

"Already Paige?"

"Yeah Piper. All I had was math."

"Lucky."

"Phoebe, you wanted Honors classes for reasons I still don't understand.

"You should have warned me Prue."

"She did."

"Piper, stay out of it. You know better than to get in the middle of their 'conversations.'"

"Oh right."

"Well, even though I'm saddled with honors courses, I did half my work at school. All I've got left is my journal."

"Finished. Thank god. What about you Piper?"

"Almost."

"I'm grateful Ms. Cooke only told us to write half a page because I have no idea what to write my journal on."

"Paige, let's go start dinner."

"Okay."

Prue and Paige left their room and headed down to the kitchen. Ever since Grams died, the girls have been taking care of each other. If anyone were to find out she died, they would be separated. That and the fact she was killed by a demon might freak some people out. An hour later, Prue was setting the table and Paige was serving dinner.

"Call them while I finish setting the table."

"Piper! Phoebe!"

"Not so loud."

"It's a big house."

Upstairs, Piper and Phoebe scrambled out of the room leaving their stuff everywhere. They ran downstairs and sat at the table. Prue and Phoebe were on one side and Piper and Paige were on the other side. Prue spoke up.

"So, what's on the demonic radar?"

"I don't know. Things have been pretty quiet."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Amen Piper. What do we know for sure?"

"They want our powers."

"They all do Prue."

"Warlocks and demons attack when we least expect it. What if they attack at school?"

"And risk exposure? I don't think so Pheebs.

"She's right Piper. Sometimes we're by ourselves. Who's to say when they don't watch us?

"Paige, enough. We'll be fine. Wait, why would they attack at school? It's too public even if we are by ourselves."

The three remaining sisters looked at the eldest skeptically. A few hours later, Prue was in the kitchen preparing a vanquishing potion. Piper walks in. Paige and Phoebe are watching T.V. in the other room.

"What are you doing Prue?"

"Preparing some vanquishing potions. Just in case."

"Let me help you."

"Alright."

"They seem to think you're being a little bit overprotective."

"I know but I just want to keep them safe. We're all too young to deal with this but we have to. All we have is each other and the Book. I don't want to lose any of that."

Prue and Piper filled little vials with the potion. The next day Phoebe was in her science class listening to the lecture. She pulled out her lab manual that she almost forgot to bring. It was sitting on the Book of Shadows. Prue had them study the Book the night before. She touched her lab manual and had a premonition. She saw a demon trying to steal the Book. When she came out of it, Phoebe gasped softly.

"The Book."

Phoebe raised her hand but her professor was engrossed in his lecture. At least there was one person interested. After ten minutes, he finally turned around and noticed Phoebe had her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Halliwell?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"You're supposed to do that between classes."

"I know Mr. Clark but it's an emergency."

"Fine."

Phoebe left her class and ran down the hall to Piper's classroom. Piper was taking notes when something at the door caught her attention. She realized that Phoebe was flicking her hands. Piper froze the room and Phoebe walked in.

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain. We have to get home."

Phoebe ran out of the classroom and waited for Piper to come out. Piper unfroze the class and raised her hand. Her math teacher scanned the class to see if anyone knew the answer.

"Yes Piper? Do you know the answer?"

"Actually yeah. It's 4 but . ."

"Correct. Now . ."

"Miss Cooper?"

"Yes?"

"May I go to the restroom?"

"Certainly."

Piper walked out of the classroom and Phoebe led her to Paige's class. Lucky for them her class was headed to the library. Paige was the last one out of her class and shut the door. Phoebe placed a hand over her mouth and pulled her aside.

"What's going on? You're not skipping are you?"

"No! We need to get home. Safety now, explanation later. We need Prue."

The three girls went to Prue's classroom. Quietly Piper opened the door and stuck her hand in. She froze the room and opened the door revealing them all.

"What are you doing?"

"Get a pass to the bathroom now."

"But Piper . ."

"We don't have time to explain right now. Bad vision. We need to stop it."

"Yeah so hurry."

"Okay, close the door. I'll be right out. Just be ready to orb."

"Okay."

Paige closed the door just as everything unfroze. A few seconds later Prue walked out and joined her sisters down the hall.

"Let's go."

Paige orbed everyone home. They orbed into the attic and Phoebe was relieved to see the Book. Prue, Piper, and Paige started looking around for anything weird. Paige looked at her.

"Pheebs, if this is some lame attempt to get out of going to class, then . ."

"It's not that. I had a premonition that a demon was trying to steal the book."

"The book is protected by magic. What's the big deal?"

"Some demons are strong enough to resist Prue. Phoebe's just being careful."

"Thanks Piper."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, what exactly did you see?"

Phoebe was about to reply when a demon blinked in front of the Book. She saw him over Prue's shoulder. Phoebe quickly gripped Paige's shoulders and turned her around.

"That."

Prue and Piper turned around and saw him. Prue used her power to send him flying toward the window. Piper froze him before he shattered it. Phoebe grabbed the Book and hid it.

"Why did you freeze him?"

"Prue, we can't afford to fix that. We can barely afford to fix the grandfather clock you keep breaking."

"I don't break it. The demons do."

"No you do. You don't have to make them land there."

"Paige, I thought you were on my side."

"I am."

"But . ."

"You guys, he's not gonna stay frozen forever."

"Phoebe's right. We need the potions we made. Where are they Prue?"

"The kitchen cupboard. Paige, orb fast."

"Okay."

Paige orbed out and Prue moved the demon away from the window. Instead, she threw him up against the wall. He threw a fireball at them but Piper froze it. Phoebe levitated and kicked him back into one of the bookcases. He stood up but before he could do anything, Prue made him fly to the other side of the attic. The fireball unfroze and landed on a piece of fabric. A small fire started but Phoebe put it out. Prue turned toward the attic door.

"Paige, hurry!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Paige orbed in. She had two vials and gave one to Prue. He charged toward Piper but she froze him again. The sisters regrouped and Prue threw the potion on him. He burst into flames and disappeared.

"Extra mandrake root Prue?"

"The more pain inflicted, the better."

"Cute. Here take this one and hide it somewhere in here. We need to spread them around the house."

"Good idea. What did you do with the others?"

"A couple are in the kitchen, conservatory, living room, foyer, bedrooms, bathrooms . ."

"Prue, how many potions did you make?"

"Don't ask Pheebs."

"Piper, that's not funny. Look, I just want to be prepared. What happens if we run out of potions in the middle of a battle?"

"Piper can always blow him up."

"Prue's right. Now, we need to get back."

"Yeah, what would have happened if we let her premonition play out?"

"I don't want to find out Prue and I don't want to blow up a demon. I can just imagine the mess."

"I don't think they leave a mess."

"Okay. Enough. Gather around so I can orb."

Paige orbed back to school with her sisters. Classes had finished and students filled the hall. Prue tapped Piper's arm with her own.

"What?"

"Could you, ya know?"

"Why?"

"It would make it a whole lot easier to get to our classes to get our stuff."

"Oh."

"Since when do you want to go to class?"

"Paige."

Piper froze the entire hallway and the four girls split up and were on their way. They finished out the day without any more interruptions. Prue and Phoebe met up on the way out and walked to the car. The two sisters sat on the hood talking and waiting for Piper and Paige.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about what happened."

"What about it?"

"It was scary Prue. When I had that premonition, my heart started racing. I can't take something happening to any of you. I know in my vision nothing happened but still. We've lost a lot and we don't have very much.

"We have each other and we have the Book. You know Grams and mom are watching over us. We have Leo too. He's our whitelighter."

"That happens to be our age. I'm not saying he's not capable or anything but I got used to there being someone older to protect us and guide us. I feel kinda vulnerable."

"We all are."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey Prue. Hi Phoebe."

"Hey Andy."

"Hi."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting for Piper and Paige. They told Phoebe they needed to go their lockers first."

"I see. Well tell Piper that Leo says hi. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye."

"Bye. Okay so what do we do Prue? We can't always be there to fend off a demon."

"True but don't the demons usually find us?"

"Yeah but they want the Book too."

"I know."

"Something could happen to any one of us."

"It's possible but stop worrying Phoebe. Grams is fine now, thanks to you."

"My power is pretty cool, but I still can't shake this feeling I have."

"What feeling?"

"Hey Piper. Phoebe and I were talking about what happened earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Like Prue said I was just thinking about the attack earlier. Where's Paige?

"Right here. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Prue and Phoebe slid off of the hood and got in the car. Phoebe was up front with Prue. Paige was in the back with Piper. Phoebe stared out the window the whole ride home. Paige realized something was wrong.

"Hey Phoebe. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bad day?"

"You could say that Piper."

"Tell them what you told me."

"Why? I don't want to worry them. They won't understand.

"You don't know that. Maybe we can help."

"Actually Piper I do know. Just leave me alone."

"No, come on tell us. We care about you Pheebs."

"Paige, you guys know better than to push her. Leave her alone."

"Thanks Prue."

"No problem."

"Phoebe, you shouldn't keep this to yourself."

"Drop it Piper!"

"How is this fair? Why tell Prue? Why not us?"

"Shut up! I don't have to tell you everything! Get off my back already!"

The sisters remained silent for the rest of the ride home. They entered the house through the back door like always Phoebe walked past her sisters and upstairs to her room.

"Give her some space. Let's do our homework."

Piper and Paige followed Prue up to her room. Piper and Phoebe shared a room but they wanted to give her a little space. Prue finished her homework and went downstairs to start dinner. Paige finished the last of her homework and looked up.

"We should talk to Phoebe."

"Why? So she can yell at us again?"

"She was yelling at you not me and we need to resolve this. We're sisters."

"Yeah, you're right."

Paige and Piper left the room and went to down the hall to Phoebe's room. They looked at each other before knocking on the door. Phoebe stopped writing at the sound when she heard the knock.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"It's me and Piper. Can we come in?"

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"We just want to apologize."

"Okay Paige. Come in."

Piper opened the door and they walked over to Phoebe. They sat on the bed in front of her and held her hands. Phoebe looked at her sisters and saw remorse in their eyes.

"We're sorry Phoebe. We didn't mean to provoke you. Piper and I want the best for this family."

"I know. It's okay. I'm just worried about us. I'm so scared something is going to happen. We have no one else."

"I can't say that everything's going to be okay. We don't know that. All we can do is take it a day at a time."

"That's true Piper but Phoebe's right. We need help."

"Huh?"

"Guys?"

Prue opened the door and found her sisters sitting on the bed. Paige stood up and led her sisters to the attic. She found the Book of Shadows and started leafing through it.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"We can't do this alone Prue. We're just kids. We need help."

Paige lit a few candles and arranged them in a circle. She found the page she was looking for. Phoebe moved to stand beside her. She held her hand and they both started chanting.

"Hear these words; hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me; I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide."

Blue and white lights started forming and resulted in a lone figure. Prue and Piper were wide eyed and held onto each other. Piper stepped closer and looked at the figure her sisters had just conjured.

"Mom?"


	2. A Helping Hand

Ch.2

Patty stepped beyond the candles and became whole. She stood in front of her daughters. They took turns hugging her

"It's so nice to see you girls again."

"Why did you summon mom guys?"

"Paige is right. We need help. We need a little push in the right direction."

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"It's so good to see you Mom. Earlier, a demon tried to take the Book.

"It's protected by magic. It's fine. What's the problem?

"It was a close call mom."

"Piper, it's okay. The Book is an extension of you not the other way around."

"We know that. It's jus that we're too young for this. Demons and warlocks constantly attacking. We're lucky our potions work. Imagine if we had to come up with a spell on the spot. We're not ready."

"They wouldn't have given you these powers if you weren't Paige."

"Screw the Elders. What do they know? Prue, Piper, Paige and I have been through too much to go on. Look, the point is we have no one to help us. We're alone in this."

"And you will die."

"Mom, how could you say that?"

"It's the truth Prue. The power of four is routed in your bonds as sisters. You live together and fight together. If you believe you're alone then you will die like those before you. Your only chance is if you stay together."

"Help us mom. Point us in the right direction."

"The Elders knew why you summoned me and have granted me a week's stay. I'll do all I can."

"How's Grams?"

"I can't talk about that Paige."

"Oh."

"Guys, dinner's ready. We should probably eat it before it gets cold."

"Join us mom?"

"Do ghosts eat?"

"She's not really a ghost Pheebs."

"Right."

Paige rolled her eyes before following her sisters and mother out of the attic. They headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat dinner. Patty sat at the head of the table and her daughters sat around her. Prue had made lasagna for dinner.

"You cook Prue?"

"Yeah. Paige helps me sometimes."

"We all help."

"Pheebs."

"We do Piper."

"Yes we do."

"Tell me everything. I want to know about school, magic and boys. Paige, you start."

"Well, I'm a sophomore in high school and I have a lot of friends. I used to have a boyfriend. His name was Mark but we broke up because he was a jerk."

"Why do you say that?"

"He'd always get mad when I left to fight demons. He never understood."

"I'm sorry."

"I have a new boyfriend now. His name is Matt and he's great."

"That's wonderful. What about you Piper?"

"I'm a senior, thank god. I'm one of those people that doesn't like high school."

"Why not?"

"You weren't by any chance popular in high school were you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I'm not and that doesn't bother me."

"It would bother me but I'm only a sophomore so what do I know? Anyway, mom we all have our little group of friends well Prue's group is anything but little."

"Hey!"

"It is Prue. We're all very close."

"I'm glad to hear that Phoebe. Oh, you're all so beautiful.

The girls continued talking to their mother until dinner was over. She sent them upstairs to finish their homework. By the time they finished, it was bedtime. The next day the girls came down for breakfast. Patty was standing at the island while the girls ate. All of a sudden Paige's head snapped up.

"What is it Paige?"

"Piper, freeze the room."

"What?"

"Do it!"

"What was the purpose of that?"

"Wait for it.

Paige looks around and finally settles on a spot behind Patty. She points to the spot gaining her sister's attention.

"There!"

"There's nothing there Paige."

"Wanna bet Piper?"

Paige stands up and grabs a pitcher from the cabinet. She fills it with ice cold water and stands about six feet from Patty. She turns around and faces her daughter. Paige throws the water toward Patty. A figure emerges from the cold water.

"Invisibility. Nice catch."

"Thanks Prue."

"How did you know that he was there?"

"Paige has the ability to sense evil. How did you know to use cold water?"

"Easy Phoebe. The only downside to invisibility is that it can't work in cold temperatures."

"We can't vanquish him. We don't know what he is."

"Let me worry about that Piper. Finish your breakfast."

Paige joined her sisters at the table and watched Prue. They watched as she pulled a potion out of a cabinet and threw it on him. The demon burst into flames and disappeared. Prue sat back down.

"Welcome to our world mom."

Patty smiled at Phoebe sweetly. Piper stood up with her sisters and they put their dishes in the sink before kissing their mother goodbye. Prue and Piper were halfway out the door when Phoebe ran the opposite way. Prue looked confused.

"Phoebe?"

"She forgot her backpack. Phoebe, get mine too!"

"Okay."

Phoebe returned a few minutes later with Paige's backpack and her own. They left for school leaving their mother alone. A figure materialized behind her.

"Are they ready mum?"

"For demons yes. They've vanquished their fair share but for the Source himself, I'm afraid not."

"It's their destiny."

"Even so, they're just not ready. They're much too young. They're not well versed enough in their powers. They have so much to learn."

"But they will be won't they?"

"Of course. Don't worry Patty. Our girls are safe with each other."

Grams disappeared and Patty cleaned up the kitchen. The sisters arrived at school and split up to go to their classes. A few hours later Paige came out of her science class and headed to lunch. She ran into Phoebe and Piper who were sitting outside. Paige sat next to Phoebe.

"Hey guys."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Paige what is it?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking at Phoebe's lunch. What is that? Primordial ooze?"

"Might as well be."

"What happened to the lunch Prue packed for you?"

"Oh, I got it here Piper. I just wanted to see what the cafeteria's definition of lunch was.

"Who bought it for you?"

"Sean. Duh."

"Ah, the boyfriend."

"This would make number 12 if I'm not mistaken right Piper?

"You guys stop. I don't make fun of your boyfriends."

"There's nothing to make fun of. Matt's great."

"So is Leo."

"Speaking of Leo, has he said anything about you know what?"

"No. Radar's been pretty low key. Nothing we can't handle Paige."

"I wish they would just kill us and get it over with."

"Phoebe stop it. Where's Prue? You have that drama class with her before lunch don't you Piper?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know where she is. She should be here by now."

"Maybe she's having lunch with Andy."

"It's possible."

Paige looked at Phoebe before she started eating. The sisters were eating their lunches and making small talk. About halfway through their lunch time Paige groaned softly due to a pain in her neck gaining the attention of her two older sisters.

"Paige?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a strained muscle. Oh god."

"What's going on?"

"Prue. She's in trouble Piper. I feel her pain."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She's in pain Pheebs."

"Concentrate. Find her Paige."

"Oh my god."

Paige runs away and her sisters follow. They run down the hall toward the chemistry lab. Paige and her sisters burst in on a demon strangling Prue.

"Help me."

"Piper. (Piper freezes the demon.) Okay, that really doesn't help Prue much."

"Phoebe."

"Prue:

Prue orbed out of the demon's grip and in next to Paige. The demon unfroze and turned around to face them. Piper froze him again and they took a huge step back.

" What do we do?"

"I don't know Piper. (She slaps Prue on the arm. Prue gasps.) You said demons don't attack at school. You were dead wrong Prue. We don't have the Book and not that that could help. We don't know what to look for.

"Phoebe enough. You and Piper can bitch at her later. Did he tell you anything Prue?"

"Not really. He said I was gonna die and then he started strangling me. How did you guys find me?"

"Phoebe and I had nothing to do with it. It was all Paige. She felt your pain and she found you."

"Thanks."

The demon unfreezes and charges toward them. Prue uses her power and he flies back to the wall. They hold onto each other trying to figure out what to do.

"We need Grams or mom whichever one would helpful right about now."

"No we don't Pheebs. Grams makes her own spells. We can too. I hope."

"What makes you so sure Paige?"

"Piper, your negativity isn't helping. Look, we're the Charmed Ones and we're witches. Grams said witches can do anything."

"So let's make a spell. "In this time and this place."

"Take this demon we disgrace."

"Banish him now forever more."

"The power of four, your help we implore."

The demon screams and blows up. He disappears without a trace. The girls smile at their job well done. Paige speaks up.

"I love it when they clean up after themselves."

"Prue, what are your sisters doing here?"

They turn around and see Prue's chemistry teacher looking at them. Alarmed expressions crossed their features. Phoebe leaned over and whispered in Prue's ear.

"Do you think he saw?"

"I have no idea. They're here helping me with an experiment."

"You know have to do your own work."

"I know. This isn't my experiment for the lab report. It's related though."

"I see. Continue."

The chemistry teacher leaves and they all breathe a sigh of relief. They turned back around and relaxed. Piper started pacing back and forth.

"Okay. That was close."

"We need to get home."

"We can't just skip school Prue."

"This coming from the girl that uses magic to do her homework."

"Shut up Paige."

"A demon almost killed Prue and us. I think our lives take precedent. Orb fast."

"Wait. (She grabs her lab work.) Okay go."

Paige orbs her sisters home. They ran to the kitchen looking for their grandmother. Their mother was sitting at the island watching TV.

"Girls. What are you doing home so early?"

"A demon almost killed Prue and we vanquished him. We need to know who he was."

"I don't understand Piper. How did you vanquish him if you didn't know who he was?"

"We made up a spell."

"How did it go?"

"In this time and in this place, take this demon we disgrace. Banish this demon forever more, the power of four your help we implore."

"That's not bad Paige. My girls are growing up."

"Is that good for our first spell?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome Prue. Piper, go upstairs and get the Book of Shadows."

"Mom, I can just orb it down here and save Piper the trip."

"I know that but I need you for something else. Go Piper."

Piper headed upstairs to get the Book of Shadows. Patty turned toward her remaining daughters.

"Prue, get the black pot please."

"Yes mom."

Prue walks behind the island and gets the pot out of the cupboard. She places it on the stove. Paige and Phoebe walk up to her.

"We're gonna make a potion?"

"Yes. There are ways of seeing the future other than your premonitions and if anything I can make a potion to protect you at school."

"A looking glass is more detailed than premonitions?"

"I see Grams has taught you quite a bit."

"A looking glass?"

"That's what it's called Phoebe. When you make a potion to look into the past or future the veil that allows you to see is called a looking glass and yes Paige it is. You can control what you see."

"Paige, how did you know that?"

"Yeah, what Prue said."

"The Book of Shadows is more than just spells and recipes."

"Huh?"

"Grams taught me about the book Pheebs. I asked about it and she answered."

Piper walks in with the Book of Shadows and sets it on the island. The sisters and their mother gather around it.

"Okay, here it is. Prue, I think you should look through this."

"Why me?"

"Oh, I don't know Prue, maybe because the demon was strangling you for a good couple of minutes allowing you to get a good look at him? I'm just thinking out loud here."

"Sarcasm noted Paige. Okay, let's see."

Prue starts looking through the Book of Shadows, while her mother prepares the looking glass. After a few minutes, Piper speaks up.

"Anything?"

"Not yet."

"There has to be something."

"We'll find something Phoebe. We have to."

"Thanks Paige."

"Here it is."

"What does it say Prue?"

"Apparently, we've been dealing with lower level demons."

"Lower level demons? Are we just nuisances to them?"

"You know that word?"

"Ha. Ha. You're funny Piper."

"Are you guys done? Phoebe's right. That doesn't make sense. We may be young but we're powerful. There has to be an explanation."

"There is."

Their attention was diverted to their mother when she spoke up. They walked up to her and noticed the serious expression on her face.

"Look."

The four girls looked down at the looking glass and soon that same serious look was plastered on their faces. Phoebe broke the silence.

"That's not possible."

What do you guys think now? If you review, I'll give you a gooey chocolate chip cookie.


	3. Strike One

Author's Note: Cookies for all that reviewed. Here's the next chapter. A little more action and emotion. You'll see what I mean.

Ch.3

"Mom, how accurate is that?"

"It's your destiny Prue. You're meant to vanquish the Source."

"But we're just kids. This is not happening."

Paige ran from the kitchen and up to her room. Phoebe grabbed the Book and sat down at the table. Prue went after her youngest sister and Piper helped her mother clean up. Paige burst into her room and started looking for her jacket. Prue walked in and saw the mess she was making.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like something."

"Sometimes nothing can look like something."

"Unless you make it into something."

"It is something if you're making it into something."

"You're making it into something when it's nothing!"

"It is something."

"It's nothing! I'm just looking for my jacket okay? We need to get back to school."

"Why? School should be the last thing on your mind right now."

"Lunch is almost over."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Peachy."

"You can talk to me, you know."

"I know. I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Not now Prue."

Paige found her jacket and started walking out of their room. Prue grabbed her arm but Paige ripped it out of her grasp. She followed her younger sister downstairs knowing it was best to leave her be. They returned to the kitchen where the remaining two sisters were.

"You guys ready to head back?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Why do you guys think I'm not!"

"Piper was just . ."

"I know what she was just, Phoebe. Can we go now?"

The sisters gathered around Paige and she orbed them back to school. They were in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Paige stepped forward and looked at herself in the mirror. Her sisters looked at each other not knowing what to do. Paige saw their reflections and sighed. She turned around and walked up to her sisters.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you guys. It's not your fault. I just need some time to work through this. I knew we'd have to deal with the Source just not so soon."

"If it makes you feel any better, we're not ready either but if we saw ourselves fighting him then that means we were."

"Thanks Piper. We're teenagers. We should be battling boys and acne not demons and definitely not the Source."

"Who said we were normal?"

"Phoebe's right and so are you but this is who we are. We're going to stick together and take care of each other. We'll make it through this together. After all, we're sisters first and foremost."

"That's a great speech Prue but could you guys do me a favor and take one giant step forward?"

"Paige, what's going on?"

"Just do it Phoebe!"

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe did as they were told and saw Paige pointing behind them. They turned around and saw another demon ready for with a fireball. He threw it at them but Piper froze them both.

"If they didn't know we made a looking glass before, they do now."

"What's so bad about a looking glass Paige?"

"We're practically spying on them. With a looking glass, you don't just see your actions, you see theirs as well."

"That's a great idea."

"What the hell are you talking about Prue?"

Prue nudged Phoebe for her use of language and used her power to throw him toward the wall. The action caused him to unfreeze. He threw a fireball at Phoebe but Paige interfered.

"Fireball!"

The fireball orbed out and Paige deflected it back to the demon. It hit him in the chest and vanquished him. They breathed a sigh of relief and composed themselves.

"Nice shot. You saved Phoebe."

"Thanks Prue. Of course I saved her. Why wouldn't I?"

"Thank you so much for saving me."

"You're welcome. Let's get to class."

They left the bathroom and went their own ways. After school, they met up at the car went home. Patty was fixing dinner when they arrived.

"Hello girls. Homework today?"

"Yeah. Upstairs guys and no magic Phoebe!"

"Hey! That's not fair Prue. I don't always do that."

The four sisters headed upstairs to do their homework. An hour later, Paige walked into the kitchen and started setting the table. Patty noticed her daughter was a little agitated. She kept slamming the silverware down. Her mother's hands covered her own and she stopped.

"Honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Paige."

"I'm fine!"

"Okay. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Sometimes it helps."

"How can it help to talk if at the end of the conversation, we're still at the beginning?"

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll get over it."

"If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just me and my stupid emotions."

"Your emotions are not stupid. You need to listen to what they're telling you."

"All they do is cause problems."

"And after the problems are fixed, don't you feel better?"

"Yeah but mom it's not that easy. It's bad enough being a teenager but being a teenage witch is something different altogether."

"You're half whitelighter too."

"That only complicates things."

"You seem to have a handle on your powers."

"It's not about my powers. It's what the Elders are asking me to do with them that's the problem."

"Paige. ."

"I'll get the others for dinner."

Patty watched her daughter orb out and sighed. They needed a lot of help more than she could give them. Paige orbed into her room and found Prue doing her homework.

"Where's Piper and Phoebe?"

"Their room."

"I thought you guys did homework together."

"We do."

"They want you to talk to me."

"Yeah."

"Prue."

"Please? I won't say anything."

"I'm tired of talking. I'm all talked out."

"Who did you talk to?"

"Mom. She has some points but talking isn't going to do anything. I'll be alright."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As long as I've got you guys with me, we'll be alright."

"Good."

Prue embraced her younger sister and followed her down the hall to their sisters' room. After assuring them she was fine, they joined their mother in the kitchen for dinner. Patty made their favorite: Three Cheese Lasagna. The girls were in the middle of dinner when Phoebe stood up.

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom."

Phoebe left the table and her sisters kept eating. Every bite seemed to melt in their mouths. Fifteen minutes later, they were having seconds and Phoebe still wasn't back.

"Maybe someone should check on Phoebe."

"Don't worry mom. She always takes forever."

Piper smiled at her older sister and continued eating. Paige was about to eat another bite when she dropped her fork. A chill traveled up her spine. She rubbed her arms to warm herself up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Piper. Just a shiver."

"You're cold? We're in the middle of a heat wave."

"Yes, I know. I have been following. I just have this chill normally like when . ."

"Paige?"

"Phoebe."

Paige grabbed her sisters' hands and orbed out. A second later she orbed into the bathroom where a warlock had her sister pinned by the neck. Paige called for her sister.

"Phoebe!"

Phoebe orbed to her sister in a flood of blue and white lights. The warlock turned around in time to see them all orb out. They ended up in the kitchen with their mother. Phoebe fell to the floor and started a coughing fit in an attempt to breathe. Prue and Piper started looking for the potions. Patty ran over to her coughing daughter.

"We can't even use the bathroom without getting attacked by a demon. What kind of crap is that?"

"Piper, look for the potion. We don't have much time."

"We don't have time for anything anymore."

"Ya think?"

Piper rolled her eyes and glared at her sister. Patty placed a hand on Phoebe's back and rubbed soothing circles. Phoebe's coughing seemed to die down.

"Phoebe, are you alright? Remember honey, slow breaths."

"She's okay mom."

"Not for long."

Their attention was diverted to the warlock standing in the doorway. He walked further into the kitchen and blew fire at them. They got out of the way in time. Prue turned around and threw a potion at him but it had no effect. He threw an energy ball but Prue deflected it. She used her power to make him fly into the dining room. Piper saw her and froze him.

"Not the table! It's too nice."

"The potion didn't work."

"He's a Dragon Warlock. Potions don't affect him Prue."

"What do we do Paige and where did he get that power from? Dragon Warlocks don't throw energy balls."

"I don't know. "

"Ya know Prue, That's really not helping. Wait, I do know. Dragon Warlocks are level two demons."

"So?"

"So, level two demons have the power to produce energy balls Piper. He must of stolen it from another demon."

"Great. The last thing we need is for them to change the rules on us."

Paige looked around trying to come up with a plan but nothing was forming. She looked at her mother and the light bulb turned out. Patty looked confused.

"What?"

"You."

"I don't understand."

"The inscription on the spirit board."

"Try."

"Come on Phoebe. Get up. We need to say the inscription mom wrote. It could work."

"Can you say long shot?"

"It's the only shot we got."

Paige looked at her eldest sister and noticed her frown. She pulled Phoebe up and joined Prue and Piper. They walked into the dining room and joined hands.

"The power of four forever more. The power of four forever more. The power of four forever more."

They said it two more times and the dragon warlock unfroze. He burst into flames and disappeared but not before a surge of energy escaped. It took the form of an energy ball and went straight ahead. Paige realized that Prue was in the line of fire but it was too late to warn her. She orbed in front of Prue in time for it to hit her and not Prue. Paige fell forward sending her to the floor with Prue. She landed on top of her.

"Ow."

"Prue, are you okay?"

"Yeah Pheebs. Thanks to Paige. Get off sis. You're heavy."

Prue gently pushed her off of her body and groaned in pain. She felt like she got the wind knocked out of her. Phoebe and Piper helped her to her feet. Phoebe knelt down to help Paige. Patty walked into the room obviously concerned.

"Are you girls alright?"

"Yes. It was a close call. I almost got hit with an energy ball but Paige pushed me down."

"No, she didn't."

Their attention was diverted to Phoebe, who was kneeling next to Paige. Patty knelt down next to her daughter. Phoebe stood up and stepped over her to get to her sisters.

"She didn't stand in front of you to push you down."

"I don't understand."

"Oh no. She did it to take the energy ball for Prue."

"What!"

"Piper's right. It hit her in the shoulder."

Prue walked over and knelt down next to her younger sister. Her eyes were glassy, which meant tears weren't far behind. She looked at her mother with worry in her eyes.

"Mom, is she okay?"

"Prue."

"Please tell me she's okay."

"Prue, I need you to . ."

"Mom."

"Prue! Sweetheart, I really need you to listen to me."

"Okay."

"Paige, she's. ."

"She's what?Tell me mom."

"She's not breathing."

A little cliffhanger there. If you review, I'll tell you what happens next. :)


	4. Strike Two

Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it.

Ch.4

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and she started to cry. Piper soon followed in her little sister's actions. Prue looked at her mother trying to figure out if she heard right.

"She's not breathing?"

"No. If we're going to save her, we have to hurry."

"Leo! Get your whitelighter butt down here right now!"

Prue and Phoebe looked at Piper after her outburst. Leo orbed in and saw how distraught they were. He saw Paige sprawled out on the floor. Patty stood up.

"Help her Leo."

Leo knelt down and held his hands over her shoulder. They started to glow but Paige wasn't waking up. Prue looked at him with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Leo, why isn't it working?"

"It is. She's hurt badly so it's going to take longer."

"But she's going to be okay right?"

"Yeah."

"Thank god. I don't what I'd do if I lost one of you girls. That and Mother would be furious otherwise."

"That's Grams for ya."

"She was very protective of us wasn't she Phoebe?"

"Please, strict is more like it."

"Leo, it only hit her in the shoulder. What's taking so long?"

"It was a high grade energy ball Prue. It did a lot of damage."

"Where were you?"

"Home. Andy's gonna kill me Phoebe."

"So? You're saving a life here. What could be more important than that?"

"He grounded me. I'm not doing do good in Government. It's hard to get interested."

"I think he'll let you slide."

"He better or I'm breaking up with him."

"You'd do that for little ol' me?"

Prue's eyes snapped to her baby sister. She saw her brown eyes staring back at her. Prue, Piper and Phoebe embraced their sister in excitement. When they pulled back, they noticed Paige had passed out.

"Leo."

"It's okay Prue."

Leo picked her up gently and stood up. He was about to orb out when saw the worried looks on their faces. Leo quickly reassured them before they started jumping to conclusions.

"She's okay. The energy ball gave her quite a shock literally. She just needs to rest."

Leo orbed upstairs with Paige and laid her down on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and orbed out just before the door opened. Patty and the remaining three sisters walked in. Prue sat next to Paige on the verge of tears. After a minute or two, she couldn't handle being there so she walked out. Patty caught up with her in the hallway.

"Prue."

"They are going to pay for what they've done. They're not gonna stop until we're all dead. I have to stop them."

"And they'll succeed."

"Mom, you're starting to sound like Grams."

"Honey, you can't be angry. You're only going to play right into their hands."

"Too late. I'm furious. They nearly killed my sister and you think I'm going to let them get away with it?"

"You have to."

"What? Mom, how can you say that? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Prue, you have let it go for your sisters' sake."

"I can't."

"If you don't, you're giving them what they want. You know that can't happen."

"Mom."

"Don't you understand? Every move they make is carefully planned. They knew exactly how you'd react if one of your sisters got hurt but that wasn't enough. They had to provoke you even more for their plan to work. Paige had to be the one to take the fall to enrage you to do exactly what you're planning to do."

"They?"

"The Source and his followers. In order for their plan to work, you had to be the target. It wasn't just a random force of energy that got lose. It was meant to happen. Nothing about this is a coincidence."

"Why was I the target?"

"You would of taken the fall otherwise. They wanted you angry not unconscious."

"Why her mom?"

"You and Paige share a different bond then the others. You're more connected."

"Yeah."

"They knew that. They're preying on your love for your sister knowing you'd do anything to keep her from harm's way even if that means fighting alone."

"I would and I'm going to."

"And you will die."

"Then so be it."

"That's exactly what they want."

"And they'll get it."

"It's all about strategy to them and they're hoping beyond hope that you're going to do the one thing that ensures their plan's success."

"What's that?"

"Make it personal."

"It was personal from the start."

"Prue."

"No! Just stop! I don't want to hear it!"

Patty looked at her daughter with concern. She understood how Prue felt but she also knew what could happen if her daughters were to fall apart. All of a sudden, she was engulfed in yellow light. Prue looked at her confused. Patty looked up and then back at her eldest daughter.

"What's going on?"

"They're sending me back."

"Why? It hasn't been a week and you haven't helped us yet."

"There's nothing more I can do. I'm merely here to point you girls in the right direction and to help you realize the help you need is within yourself and in your bond as sisters. You never needed me."

"That and?"

"You refused to listen and it's up to your sisters to convince you not me."

"I'll listen. Please don't go. Don't leave me by myself."

"Prudence, you've never been by yourself. Just remember: The Power of One."

"The Power of One."

Patty disappeared in a splash of yellow light. Piper and Phoebe stepped out of the room and saw Prue standing by herself. They looked around for her their mother.

"Where's mom?"

"Gone. They sent her back Pheebs."

"But . . . they're never on our side."

"Piper, it was me. Well, it was us. I refused to listen and she said that we never needed her. The help we needed was in ourselves and in our bond as sisters. She tried to talk to me but I wouldn't listen."

"All you could think about was getting revenge."

"I don't blame her. I would too Phoebe."

"What else did mom say?"

"It was up to you guys to convince me not her and then she said the Power of One."

"The Power of One?"

"Did she just contradict herself?"

"That's what I thought at first Pheebs but she was so adamant about not fighting alone. She kept saying we'd die."

"Mother knows best."

"Pheebs. Okay, obviously we've had a really long day. We all need a good night's sleep and tomorrow morning, Paige should be awake and we can talk about this."

"That's Piper for ya but she's right Prue. We're in serious trouble."

"I'd say."

Piper and Phoebe turned around and came face to face with yet another demon. Phoebe levitated and kicked him sending him the floor. He was back up in a flash but Piper froze him before he could do anything.

"If you want to kill us, do it already!"

"Phoebe, don't give them any ideas. Do you want to me to keep him on ice or unfreeze him?"

"How about neither?"

"Huh?"

"He didn't freeze."

The demon threw an energy ball at them. Prue raised her hand to use her power but the energy ball orbed out before she could. They all turned around to see Paige send the energy ball back the demon. It hit him and vanquished him. Her sisters crushed her in an embraces and smothered her with kisses. They backed off after a while.

"You're awake already?"

"I was hit with an energy ball Phoebe not a lightning bolt."

"Still. Why don't you get some rest? I'm sure you could use it."

"I'm fine Prue."

"Paige."

"I'm fine but obviously you aren't."

Paige walked into her room with a click of the door. Silence filled the hallway as the sisters looked at each other oddly. Piper and Phoebe knew they had to talk to Prue before she talked to Paige.

"You can't hold it against her."

"Piper."

"You can't. She chose to take it for you. It was her decision not yours. She's old enough to make decisions for herself."

"I don't have to like her decisions."

"I know you're only looking out for us and we appreciate that but sometimes we have to look out for you too. She stood in front of you without thinking because the only thing in her mind was you. Paige wanted to protect you because she loves you. She did it not because of who you are but because of who she is. You can't hold that against her."

"I know Pheebs. It's just that . . she nearly died."

"But you would have if she hadn't stepped in front of you."

"You're right. You and Phoebe are absolutely right. There's something I need to go do."

Prue walked into the room she shared with her younger sister. Paige was standing in front of the vanity getting ready for bed. Prue turned her around and embraced her tightly. Paige returned her embrace just as tight.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

"You're welcome. You're not mad?"

"I was but I got some really good advice."

"I love you Prue."

"I love you too."

They broke their embrace and went to bed. The next morning they were all in the kitchen half awake trying to salvage some breakfast. Phoebe was walking toward the table when a demon blinked in front of her scaring the hell out of her, She screamed and dropped her box of cereal. Prue, Piper and Paige turned around and all of a sudden they were all wide-awake. Piper froze him and the sisters regrouped.

"What a way to kick start the morning."

"No kidding Piper. Blow him up or something."

"No Phoebe! I might blow up the table."

"I thought you had control."

"I do but I'm not entirely confident."

"I got it. Demon!"

The demon orbed out and Paige slammed him against the wall. He recovered quickly and threw an energy ball. They ducked and it hit the cupboard. Phoebe levitated and kicked but that didn't do much.

"Prue!"

Prue heard the worry in Phoebe's voice and knew she had to do something. She raised her hand to use her power just as she got a good look at the demon. They saw her hesitate and realized she wasn't going to do anything.

"Piper, do it!"

"I can't Phoebe."

"Hurry!"

Piper took a deep breath and used her power. To her surprise, the demon blew up. She smiled and hugged Phoebe. Piper, Phoebe and Paige turned to Prue with confused looks.

"Prue, what was that?"

"What was what Paige?"

"You hesitated."

"I didn't hesitate."

"The hell you didn't. We saw you."

"Phoebe. What happened Prue?"

"Nothing Piper."

"Something made you stop."

"Paige."

"You guys, give us a minute."

"That's not . ."

"Phoebe."

Piper and Phoebe left the kitchen leaving Prue and Paige alone. Prue took a deep breath and sighed deeply. She started pacing but Paige quickly stopped her.

"It's just you and me."

"Okay I'll tell you. You're right. I did hesitate."

"Why?"

"I . . I don't quite know how to say this."

"Spit it out Prue."

"That was the demon that killed Grams."

I know it wasn't the best chapter but I promise it will get better. Review?


	5. Strike Three

I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a little bit of writer's block. I'll try to update faster in the future. Promise! Okay on to the story.

Ch.5

"You mean the demon that Piper just vanquished . . killed our grandmother?"

"Yes."

"Prue, that's crazy."

"I swear it was him."

"Wait, how could you even know that? You weren't there."

"Yes I was. I saw it happen. Grams sent me upstairs to keep you guys running down to help her. I intended to do just that but for some reason I couldn't. I sat on the landing watching everything."

"Grams was a scary and powerful witch. All their failed attempts to kill us were because of her and you're telling me one actually got through?"

"Yeah."

"But that was just a lower level mischief maker. Grams can kill those in her sleep."

"I know but everything happened so fast. He tricked her and it cost her. He had thrown two fireballs knowing she'd send one back."

"She hit him and he hit her."

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I could have helped her. I should have but all I did was sit there. I sat there and let him kill her."

"It wasn't your fault."

"How could it not be?"

"It isn't. God, Prue, you can't blame yourself."

"Too late. I know what you think of me and I only hope you don't think any less."

"For something you were too little to prevent? I mean we all were."

"That excuse flew out the window five years ago. I was 17 when Grams died."

"You were still way too young. Grams doesn't blame you and neither do we."

Prue diverted her eyes so that Paige couldn't see her tears. Paige could tell that she was struggling to hold back her tears so she hugged her sister and let her cry. Piper and Phoebe walked in and took in the scene. They looked at each other before Piper moved to hug Prue from behind. Phoebe frowned and Paige waved her over. She joined the hug and after a few minutes, they pulled apart.

"So, is anybody gonna tell us what's going on?"

"Phoebe."

"What Piper? Something upset her."

"Prue?"

"Go ahead. Tell them."

"Okay. The demon that Piper just blew up was the same demon that killed Grams."

Piper looked at Phoebe and noticed her reaction. Paige and Prue noticed as well. They both sensed the tension mounting and Paige took that opportunity to break the silence.

"Phoebe? Are you okay?"

"That demon killed our grandmother?"

"Yes."

"The demon that Piper blew up and the one that killed Grams . ."

"Phoebe."

"I want to be sure Prue. We're not talking about just anyone here."

"I know that and I'm sure that demon killed Grams. I was there."

"I thought you said Grams sent you upstairs."

"She did Piper but I didn't listen. I couldn't help her. My power was no match for him then but that's not an excuse."

"It's nobody's fault. Grams would not want us to blame each other or ourselves. On a lighter note, why don't we try and salvage our breakfast and go from there?"

"Paige."

"What? We can't let every pesky demon ruin our lives Piper."

"She's right. What do you say we go out for breakfast? Let's have a sister day or one somewhat close to it. I mean with all the demon interruptions and everything."

"I think Phoebe's on to something. We never do anything together."

"Thanks Prue."

They cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs to change out of their pajamas. The sisters went out for breakfast and ended up doing a little shopping as well. Paige and Phoebe were at Contempo Casual looking at clothes. Phoebe pulled a baby pink halter top.

"What do you think Paige?"

"Ooh. I like. That would look great on me."

"Hello? I meant for me."

"Light pink isn't for you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It just isn't you. Dark pink is much better on you."

"You want the top don't you?"

"Yeah."

Phoebe laughed and handed the top to her younger sister. After spending another twenty minutes looking around, they bought the clothes. They met up with Prue and Piper at the Gap.

"Figures Prue would want to come here."

"Hey! I prefer comfort over style."

"No, you prefer comfort and style."

"How would you know that Paige?"

"I share a room and a closet with you. How do you think I know?"

"Gotcha. I just want some jeans okay? Then we'll go look at shoes besides Piper's the one that practically lives here."

"I hate high school and I have plenty of jeans thank you. I just want to blend in and not be noticed."

"Come on Piper. Go with me to the bathroom."

"Fine."

Phoebe and Piper left the Gap and headed to the nearby bathroom. Prue started looking and found a pair of low rise boot cut jeans. She picked them up and held them against her hips.

"Do you think they'll fit?"

"What size is it?"

"4."

"No."

"Paige!"

"Did you hear me say you need a bigger size?"

"No."

"Okay then. You actually need a 2."

"I can't fit into a 2."

"You're wearing my jeans right now."

"Yeah so?"

"They're a size 2."

"Oh."

"That reminds me. Look what I got."

Paige opened her shopping bag to revel the pink halter top and a pair of leather pants. Prue eyed the top curiously and smiled. She looked up at her sister.

"Nice."

"You can borrow it for your date with Andy tonight."

"You still have the blue plaid skirt right?"

"Unfortunately."

"I'll think I'll wear that."

"I never pegged you as a prep Prue."

"I'm not preppy."

"Right because most head cheerleaders date the captain of the football team and parade around in plaid miniskirts. Oh wait, that's you."

"Funny. Okay fine. Maybe I am a little preppy but I'm one of a kind."

"How so?"

"How many cheerleaders do you know kick evil's ass on a daily basis?"

"2."

"2?"

"Yeah. You and Kim Possible."

Prue rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her. She tried the jeans on and got the thumbs up from Paige. Paige paid for the jeans while Prue got dressed. They walked out of the store just as Piper and Phoebe walked up to them

"Hey. We would have been back sooner but Piper was a little busy."

"With what? Wait, never mind."

"Ew. Paige, don't be disgusting. It was just a little demon. I blew him up."

"Nice. Good job."

"Thanks Prue."

"They know exactly where to find us every time. I don't know whether that's creepy or convenient."

"Creepy in the sense it's like we're being watched and convenient because they come to us to die right Pheebs?"

"Nicely put Paige."

"I try."

"Let's get out of here before another demon pops up."

Prue walked away with her sisters following. They went home and spent the day hanging out and watching movies. Later that afternoon, Prue went upstairs to get ready for her date. Twenty minutes later she came downstairs and twirled in front of her sisters. They clapped approvingly.

"Very nice."

"Thanks Piper."

"My top looks nice on you."

"As does your skirt and boots."

"I said she could borrow my stuff Phoebe and even if I hadn't, she still would."

"Hey! That's not true."

"Prue."

"Okay fine Paige. It is."

"Have fun on your date Prue."

"Thanks Pheebs and please I am begging you, don't destroy the house."

"What? I have never destroyed the house."

"New Year's Party."

"Oh, that. Well, that doesn't count Piper. I did not do it."

"No, the 200 people you invited did it."

"Look Prue, all I did was host the party."

"Then it is your fault."

Phoebe glared at Paige and huffed. Prue smiled and left the manor. Piper, Paige and Phoebe looked at each other with confused expressions. Phoebe broke the silence.

"Shouldn't one of us go and tell her that Andy's in the kitchen?"

"Great idea. Make it happen. Come on Paige. Help me with dinner."

Piper stood up with Paige and pushed Phoebe toward the door. Phoebe turned around and stuck her tongue out at her before opening the door. Prue was standing there taking Phoebe by surprise.

"Whoa."

"Surprise."

"Yeah."

"Looking for me?"

"Actually yeah. We forgot to tell you Andy was in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Phoebe followed Prue to the kitchen where Piper was making dinner and Paige was talking to Andy. Prue wrapped her arms around Paige from behind successfully grasping her attention.

"Paige, I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Prue."

"Yeah I know."

"But . . ."

"But I want my date back."

"He's all yours."

"Good."

Prue and Andy left for dinner. Piper ended up making spaghetti and Paige made garlic bread. Phoebe did her part by setting the table. Piper and Paige were sitting next to each other watching Phoebe slurp her noodles.

"Pheebs, stop."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

"Piper's right."

"Besides, this isn't Lady and the Tramp."

"Actually . . ."

"What is that even mean?"

"If you think about it Piper, it's exactly like Lady and the Tramp."

"We're the Lady . . ."

"And she's the Tramp."

"Hey! You guys, that's not fair."

"We're sorry Pheebs."

"It was so good. I couldn't help it."

"Paige, leave her be."

"You're a good cook Piper."

"Thanks. Grams always loved the idea of me in the kitchen."

Phoebe smiled and they continued eating dinner. Afterwards, they helped Piper clean up and crashed on the couch to watch MTV. Phoebe jumped up and started dancing to a music video that was currently playing. Paige started rubbing her shoulder trying to relieve the sharp pain that had just made itself known.

"You okay Paige?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Piper. Just a little sore shoulder."

Phoebe pulled Piper up to dance with her. Paige went to the bathroom to get some aspirin. Just as she put the aspirin bottle back, the pain spread to both shoulders and down her back. She made her way to the kitchen for some water. Leo orbed in and saw someone looking in the fridge. It was blocking her face, so he couldn't tell who it was. Paige closed the door and saw Leo causing her to jump slightly.

"Leo."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know which one you were."

"Oh. Well, Piper's in the living room."

"I'm not here for her. I'm here for all of you."

"Demon?"

"Big demon."

"Of course. I'm not surprised."

"You're not?"

"No. We had somewhat of a normal day, the only thing we could ask for now is a demon to even it out."

"What?"

"Never mind. Prue's not here. She's on a date."

"Get her here."

"This big demon wouldn't happen to be the Source would it?"

"Might as well be. He's the Source's assassin."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I think Prue's already found him."

"What? How?"

"Never mind that. Orb Phoebe and Piper to Prue."

"What about you?"

"I need to find the vanquishing spell."

"There's no time."

"We won't make it out alive without one."

"We're not going there to fight."

"Leo, what the hell are you talking about?"

"We orb in, get Prue, and orb out."

"It's always easier than it sounds."

Leo took Paige by the arm and started dragging her out of the kitchen. Paige pulled her arm out of his grasp stopping him in his tracks. Leo looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?"

"If this is as big a demon as you say it is, then going in without a vanquishing spell is suicide."

"And leaving Prue there to die isn't?"

Paige looked at him with fire in her eyes. He saw them widen but he wasn't prepared for what was to come next. She slapped him but instead of a look of surprise on her face it was more like anger.

"Paige."

"What? Do you expect me to say I'm sorry? I'm not. You demean my sister and I'm supposed to be grateful?"

"No."

"Have a little faith Leo. Prue's not completely incompetent."

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever."

"Look, be mad at me later. We can't waste anymore time. Who knows if your powers even work on this demon?"

"Leo!"

"What?"

"You could of mentioned that like oh I don't know, first?"

Paige ran to the living room with Leo behind her. She turned off the TV and grabbed her sisters. Piper noticed Leo behind Paige and smiled sweetly. Leo smiled back. Paige rolled her eyes and grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Hi Leo."

"Piper, now is so not the time for this."

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain Pheebs. Leo, orb Piper."

Paige orbed out with Phoebe and Leo orbed with Piper. They orbed to Prue just as she was being thrown against a wall. They took in where they were and what was happening. The girls started waving their hands at Leo trying to tell him to get out of there. Even though he didn't want to, he complied. Piper tried to freeze him but nothing happened.

"That didn't work."

"Didn't think it would. Prue!"

Prue orbed out just as the demon was about to throw her again. She orbed back in next to her sisters. The demon threw a gust of wind toward them but Paige orbed them all out before it had a chance to hurl them through the air. They orbed back in the same spot and after seeing the demon hid out of sight.

"You orbed us back here?"

"You have a problem with that Pheebs?"

"Uh yeah."

"Where would you rather go?"

"Home!"

"So would I but we can't. We have to vanquish him."

"Great idea Prue if we had a spell."

"You didn't bring a spell? That's like the most important part."

"Paige!"

"Piper, yell at Leo not me."

"Why?"

"He was the one that kept saying there's no time."

"Leo was there?"

"Yeah. He warned me about a demon and I realized you found him."

"How?"

"He threw you pretty hard didn't he?"

"You felt that did you?"

"Yeah. You're gonna need about a whole case of Tylenol when this is all over."

"Oh I know."

"Hi, yeah not to get off topic here but what do we do? We don't know who he is let alone how to get rid of him."

"Yeah we do Pheebs."

"Huh?"

"Leo said he was the Source's assassin."

"He's what?"

"Never mind Piper. The point is it's going to take a power of four spell to vanquish him."

"We don't have time to think of one. The most we can do is wound him. We need to get home to the Book of Shadows. That's where our vanquishing spell is and that's where we need to go."

"Our powers don't work on him Prue. Well, they do but they probably won't be much help."

"We need a game plan."

"And we'd love to think of one Pheebs if we weren't seconds away from annihilation."

Phoebe glared at Paige. She opened her mouth to say something but Prue covered her mouth and shook her head. Phoebe stole another glare and turned back to the big picture.

"Let's get this over with."

Piper pulled her sisters out of their hiding spot. The demon was still there and before they could do anything, he turned into a tornado and threw the girls in every direction separating them. Phoebe and Paige got back up and quickly ran to each other.

"Where's Piper?"

"I don't know."

"Prue?"

"I don't know."

"What _do_ you know Paige?"

"Phoebe! Paige!"

Their attention was diverted by Prue's yell. She was levitating in the air causing their mouths to drop open. Piper ran over just as Phoebe yelled out.

"That's so not fair! How come she gets a new power?"

"It's not her power. It's mine."

Once again, their attention was diverted by a male voice and they realized the wind was now the demon again. They took a couple of steps back and swallowed hard.

"I say we get Prue and get home."

"I'm with you Piper. Paige, do your thing."

"I don't think that's going to work this time."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know Pheebs, maybe because Prue is 500 feet up in the air."

"Plan B anyone?"

"We wound him Piper."

"How Paige? Blow off his arm?"

"Make up a spell. Just like Prue's intention."

"No, Prue's intention was to go home and get a spell not sit here and make one up."

"Well, we don't have a choice. Let me think."

"Think quickly. We don't know what he's planning to do to her."

"Thanks Phoebe. Uh, evil wind that blows . ."

"Evil wind?"

"Not now! Evil wind that blows, that which forms below . . um no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."

The demon stumbled back as if he was hit with something. His hold on Prue disintegrated and she started falling to the ground and fortunately right below her was an open dumpster. Phoebe noticed something pointy poking out of the dumpster where was about to land. She tugged on Paige's arm and pointed.

"Oh! Prue!"

Prue orbed out just as she was to hit it and reappeared next to her sisters. The demon started to charge at them but something made him stop. It was like he knew this wasn't the time. He turned back into the wind and disappeared. Paige orbed everyone home. Leo was there waiting.

"You guys are okay, which is good, cause they're calling. I'm sorry."

Leo orbed out leaving the sisters alone. Piper let out a sigh of relief and started pacing the room. Phoebe stood there with her arms crossed like she was thinking about something.

"That was a close call Prue."

"Nah, I knew I was going to be fine Phoebe."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. I knew Paige would sense me in danger or at least my pain, which by the way is really starting to settle in."

"I would?"

"You always do. I knew you were going to come sooner or later so I was a little more aggressive than usual."

"Because you knew that I'd eventually figure out that you were in danger and come running with the cavalry."

"Well, when you put like that it sounds bad."

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?"

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay well, now that we have more time, we need a better plan."

"Piper's right, which means we need to get upstairs to the Book of Shadows before he comes back."

Prue, Piper, and Paige started to climb the stairs to the attic. They hadn't even noticed that Phoebe didn't move. They did however notice when she spoke up.

"No."

"No? Come on Phoebe. Don't joke."

"I'm not Prue."

Prue looked at Piper and Paige before walking back down the stairs with them. They stood in front of her and looked at her concerned and confused. Phoebe shifted uncomfortably.

"Pheebs?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought being a witch was a good thing Piper and at the beginning it was."

"And now it's not?"

"No. Were you not taking in everything that was happening when you were hovering up in the air?"

"Yes. Look, I know sometimes situations get a little sticky but we always find our way out."

"Phoebe, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired of not knowing. I mean every time we leave this house to fight a demon, we don't know if we'll come back alive or in one piece. The Powers that Be have done nothing but kill the people we love so why should we continue to fight for them?"

"It's not their fault."

"Yes it is Prue. It's their fault and evil's. Evil that has killed our grandmother and nearly killed the two of you."

"So what are you saying?"

"Three strikes: I'm out."

What do you think? Should I continue?


	6. Lies My Sister Told Me

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

Ch.6

Phoebe walked past her stunned sisters and made her way upstairs. Prue, Piper, and Paige all looked at each other. They stood there glued to their spots trying to absorb what just happened. Piper sighed and broke the deafening silence.

"I don't mean to sound cold hearted but with or without Phoebe we need a plan."

"I agree."

"Prue, we need Phoebe. She's vulnerable alone."

"Without a plan, we're vulnerable no matter what Paige."

"Yeah but I'll be there to save the day like always right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you take me and my power for granted."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. You take for granted the fact that I'll feel you when you're in pain so you can be as reckless as you want. What do you care? You have your own personal guardian angel."

"Why are you putting this on me?"

"Haven't you realized? I can only sense you not Piper or Phoebe. You knew that and you took advantage of it."

"Paige."

"Don't deny it Prue. That crack you made to them earlier about you not being worried because you knew I'd be there, that ring any bells?"

"What about it?"

"That's a prime example of what I'm talking about. It's not fair to them or me. You get to be as reckless as you want while we're holding on to the railing praying that we don't lose our grip."

"When I am reckless? I have been nothing but careful."

"Yeah with everything else but magic where it really counts."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that one of these days you're gonna be in danger and when you turn around, I won't be there."

"So that's it? You're just going to leave me out there to dry?"

A look of disbelief crossed Paige's features. Her eyes narrowed at her older sister and before she could stop herself, she slapped her. Piper gasped, not expecting that out of her baby sister. Prue placed a hand on her cheek and looked at Paige shocked. Paige felt tears well up in her eyes.

"What the hell was that for?"

"How could you say that to me?"

"I'm just trying to understand. Obviously, I did something that upset you and I'm trying to make it right."

"No, you're just trying to justify your actions. You're always right Prue or have you forgotten that?"

"Paige . . ."

"I would never leave you to fight alone. We're sisters and no matter what we're always there for each other."

"I know that and I thought you knew that too."

"I did and I do."

"So what is this 'I won't be there' nonsense?"

"One of these days I'm gonna be too late."

"That's not true."

"I hope so."

"Paige."

Paige looked at her sister sadly before walking upstairs. Prue saw her wipe her eyes and realized that she was crying. She looked at Piper and sighed. Upstairs, Paige walked into Phoebe's room and slammed the door. Phoebe looked up startled.

"Uh, your room's down the hall."

"I know. Don't worry I'm not here to talk to you."

"You're not?"

"No, even if you do change your mind, I still have to change mine."

"Uh, did something happen downstairs after I left?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"And you're here because?"

"Half my room belongs to Prue!"

"So you had a fight with Prue."

"I'm just so mad at her. Well, frustrated is more like it."

"Why?"

"Nice try Pheebs."

"Look, I'll talk if you talk."

Paige smiled slightly at her sister and sighed before telling her the whole story. Prue and Piper made their way to the attic. Prue was pacing around while Piper looked through the Book. She was flipping through the pages rapidly when something caught her attention.

"What the . ."

"Piper?"

"That's not possible."

"What's not?"

"This is the same exact spell Paige used on the demon."

"So?"

"She made it up Prue. It was off the top of her head."

"Maybe she saw the spell before you guys came."

"We didn't have a spell remember?"

"So what are you saying?"

"Since when do the spells we make up write themselves in the Book of Shadows?"

"They don't unless we write them."

"Which means it had to have already been here."

"So it's just a coincidence."

"How did she remember it? How did she know it would work?"

"I don't know. We should ask her."

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere near her. She needs a cool down period."

"This can't be happening."

"Prue?"

"Yesterday, everything was fine. We were happy and today, we're falling apart."

"It's just one of those bumps in the road."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"No. I am very worried. With Phoebe on strike and Paige pissed, we're not the power of four anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying if a demon attacks us, we're screwed."

"Maybe but let's take this a day at time."

"Fix this Prue."

"I don't even know where to start."

Piper looked at her older sister and sighed. Back in Phoebe's room, Phoebe and Paige were sitting in silence. Phoebe placed a hand on her sister's back.

"She meant well."

"I know but just imagine her saying that she knew she was going to be okay because she knew you'd see her in danger and come running."

"Yeah, that does sound a little demeaning."

"For some reason I couldn't handle it from Prue."

"You and Prue have this special bond you know? It's gonna hurt more because it's her."

"I don't want to be mad at her but I feel like I don't have a choice."

"Give yourself some time to work through this. After all, time heals all wounds."

"Who told you that load of crap?"

"Grams."

"Oh. Sorry Grams. You're a wise witch and all but I'm just not in the mood."

"It's alright."

Paige's head shot up and she started looking for the source of the voice. A spirit materialized in front of her in the form of a familiar face. Phoebe and Paige stood up and got closer to her. Phoebe broke the silence.

"Grams?"

"Hello my girls."

"How is this possible? I mean mom wasn't even allowed to talk about you."

"All things are possible Paige. It's just a matter of you being able to do them."

"Not that we're not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here?"

"You both summoned me, unconsciously of course. Something has gone terribly wrong Phoebe. The Power of Four still exists but if you're not careful it could be gone in a matter of seconds."

"But how? We disagree all the time. Believe me, it's not the first time Phoebe's rebelled."

"Paige."

"The Power of Four is rooted in your bond as sisters. If the issue is strong enough, you'll all be powerless."

"Like we need that on our plates."

"It doesn't sound like we have much of a choice Paige."

"So what? It doesn't make either one of us change our minds any faster."

"True."

"I know you're upset with Prue but you're upset for the wrong reasons."

"What do you eavesdrop on our conversations now?"

"Paige!"

"It's alright. I merely watch over you girls. Paige, you're not angry at Prue because she takes advantage of your power. You're angry at her because her aggression could get her killed and it would be your fault for being too late."

"What? Is that true?"

"Some part of it. I don't know."

"Did you ever consider that maybe she feels that way too?"

"This isn't about Prue. She's not the victim. She's worn that role out by now."

"You and Prue are more alike than you think. If only you two looked the same, you'd truly be identical."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Pai . . actually I don't know."

"Talk to Prue. Forgive her and she'll forgive you."

"Forgive me for what? I did nothing wrong."

"You know Grams, even if Paige and Prue resolved their issues, they'd have the Power of Three at the most."

"Phoebe, I know you're hurting. You all are but you can't let that get in your way."

"I can't do it. They killed you and nearly killed Paige and Prue. How am I supposed to find the good in it anymore?"

"They're alive because of the good."

"You're not."

"The greater good must come first."

"Grams, what kind of excuse is that? Are you seriously telling me that if Prue or Paige were dead, you'd stand here and tell me 'The greater good must come first'?"

"Of course not. That's different."

"How?"

"You're the Charmed Ones."

"And that makes you less important?"

"Phoebe, there are some things you're not meant to understand."

"And there some questions better left unanswered. What else should I knit on pillows?"

"You can knit?"

"Paige."

"Right. Look, Grams, we appreciate you coming here and everything but this isn't one of those times a pep talk can fix everything. It's going to take time and space."

"The weaker your sisterly bonds are, the weaker your powers get. What happens when a demon attacks? You just magically come together and fight like nothing happened? It doesn't work that way."

"We know but Rome wasn't built in a day."

"But your relationship was destroyed in a matter of minutes Phoebe."

"It wasn't destroyed. It was more like damaged."

"What difference does it make? As long as your relationships are broken, you're vulnerable to all the evil out there. The longer you're apart, the more unwilling you'll be to make peace of what's happened and if that happens well . . I think you know. "

"Grams stop! It's not always about magic! It's about sisterhood. After all, that's what's most important. Please, for once stop dwelling on magic."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was only trying to make you see what could happen if you're not careful."

"We know but together or not we can't keep on vanquishing demon after demon or the Source for that matter. The cost is too great."

"It's your destiny Phoebe."

"How? We're just kids. We're alone."

"You're anything but. You have the entire Warren line to help you but most importantly you have each other. Never think that you're alone. Be good to each other and don't let your fear consume you. A witch dominated by her fear is powerless and fearful sister is useless altogether."

Grams looked at Paige and Phoebe and sighed softly. She held out her arms as if to hug them anddisappeared in a swirl of white lights. Paige flopped down on Phoebe's bed and screamed into a pillow. The next morning Paige walked into the kitchen and started digging through the fridge for some orange juice. She closed the door only to Prue staring back at her. Paige saw her pleading expression but chose to ignore it. She moved around her and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Piper walked in and noticed how silent her sisters were. Prue walked up to her and crossed her arms.

"Well, this is a lovely morning isn't it Prue?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Could you not be a smart ass?"

"It's what I do."

"Unfortunately."

"Nice try Piper."

"Paige."

"Nope."

"I gave it a shot."

"I know. Thanks though."

"You want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Paige?"

"No thanks."

"What, you won't even eat breakfast with me anymore?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"Everything isn't always about you Prue."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Good. And F.Y.I, I said no to Piper's breakfast because I have to study for my Algebra test and there's some homework I need to do before tomorrow. I haven't had a chance to do it with the demon hunting interruptions."

"So the day we spent together, that was a demon hunting interruption?"

"No. Stop putting words in my mouth especially if I don't mean them."

"I don't do that."

"You just did. If you want to know what I mean, just ask."

"I do but you look at me like I'm already supposed to know."

"Sometimes you are."

"Okay, round 2 is over. Prue, go upstairs and make yourself pretty."

"Excuse me?"

"Just go."

Prue glared at Piper and left the kitchen. Phoebe passed her on her way in the kitchen. She poured herself some orange juice and stood at the island across from Paige.

"Good morning Phoebe."

"Good morning. Where's Prue going?"

"If we're lucky, somewhere really far away."

"Oh come on Paige. You can't be that mad at her."

"I'm not."

"Did I show up to the party late? What happened before I got here?"

"Prue and Paige Round 2."

"Oh."

"Round 1 was better."

"Piper, that's not helping."

"I don't see you making a contribution."

"Okay enough. I surrender."

"Hey let me ask you something."

"What?"

"That spell you made up yesterday . . ."

"What about it?"

"You made it up right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Somehow it's in the Book of Shadows."

"How? I just made it up."

"I know. I mean you study the Book, is it possible you saw it before?"

"It's possible."

"Okay, Piper that was a lame attempt to change the subject."

"It worked didn't it?"

"Yeah but Paige really needs to address this Prue issue."

"I've done enough addressing thank you."

"Paige."

"Look Phoebe, the truth isI just made it a big deal because it's her."

"What's so special about her?"

"I don't know. I've just always felt the need to protect her. It's like an involuntary action. After talking to Grams, I realize that I really need to resolve this thing, whatever is, with Prue but I'm just not ready yet."

Paige walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. She walked into her room and grabbed her backpack. Prue was sitting on her bed applying make up. She watched as Paige moved about their room and ultimately to the door. Paige looked at her and smiled a sad smile before walking out. She made her way to the attic and started her homework. Back in the kitchen Piper turned to Phoebe with a confused look.

"Grams?"

"Yeah. She stopped by last night."

"Why?"

"We sorta summoned her."

"Phoebe!"

"What? It's not our fault. We did it unconsciously. She just sorta appeared."

"Okay, and?"

"She gave us a pep talk."

"Ah, one of the infamous 'Grams knows all' pep talks. Always worked too."

"Not this time."

"For you or for Paige?"

"Both but don't worry Piper we'll be fine."

"Yeah well you better be fine soon. With you on thepicket line and Paige pissed ashell, who knows what could happen.I don't want to be caught in the middle. One feud is bad enough but two?"

Piper made breakfast and needless to say it was relatively quiet. A couple of hours later, Paige was still in the attic. She had finished her homework and started to study. Phoebe walked in with a tray of food and drinks. She set it down next to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna do some homework. I'll join ya."

"You doing homework? I've died and gone to heaven."

"Funny."

Phoebe grabbed her backpack from her room and joined Paige in the attack. They sat side by side working in silence. Out of frustration, Paige started stabbing her notebook with her pencil. Phoebe knew it was Prue that was making her this way. They were so wrapped up in their homework that they didn't notice the Book of Shadows glow. All of a sudden they were ripped out of their train of thought by a shrill scream.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think so. It sounded like Piper."

"Phoebe."

"She probably burned herself in the kitchen."

"Phoebe! Paige!"

"Or not."

Phoebe followed Paige downstairs only to see a gust of wind throw Prue against the wall. Phoebe and Paige ran over to Piper. Prue got back up to her feet and joined the other three.

"Piper, freeze him."

Piper tried to freeze the demon but nothing happened. She tried repeatedly but nothing ever happened. Piper looked at her sisters with an uncomfortable smile and cleared her throat.

"Uh that didn't work so either he's immune to our powers or he came here with magical protection. Either way we're screwed."

"No we're not Piper. Book of Shadows, come on."

"Prue."

"I know Phoebe but please just this once."

"I am doing this under protest."

"Whatever."

The girls ran upstairs to the attic and locked the door. The pounding on the stairs told them the demon was following them. Piper walked over to the Book of Shadows and just as she was about to open it, something on the cover caught her eye.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"We're even more screwed now."

Piper looked at her older sister before looking at the other two. She gestured for them to come closer and then pointed at the Book. They gathered around her and finally saw what she saw: the symbol on the cover of the Book of Shadows . . . in four pieces.

Okay, since it was the four of them I didn't know what to call the symbol. Anyway I know it wasn't the best chapter but what do you think? Should I continue?


	7. I Go To Pieces

What's wrong with me? I know I said I'd update faster but I'm so sorry. Anyway I'll try harder in the future. Here's chapter 7.

Ch.7

"We have no powers?"

"No Prue."

"Piper."

"What? It's not my fault."

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other with guilty expressions. They stood there with their arms crossed. Prue and Piper looked at their younger sisters curiously.

"What's going on?"

"Phoebe told you about Grams' little visit and . . ."

"Grams?"

"Prue, not now. Go on."

"She warned us that this could happen."

"But it's not our fault. We didn't know it was this bad. I was just making a statement and Paige was just venting. It's not like we haven't gotten mad at each other before. How bad could it possibly be?"

Piper glared at Phoebe held up the Book of Shadows to show her the broken symbol. Phoebe winced and moved to hide behind Paige. Prue started pacing around and Phoebe reluctantlybroke the silence.

"Okay, so it's bad. I'm sorry."

"Well, we can't stay up here forever. Demon boy is going to burst through that door and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Prue."

"What Piper? It's the truth."

"I have a plan."

Paige walked over to the Book and smiled. She nodded slightly as if she approved her own plan. Her sisters watched in confusion as she picked it up and turned it around.

"I say we use the Book."

"Paige, we have no powers."

"I know that Piper but the Book does."

"Yeah, it protects itself from Evil."

"Exactly but it's not doing it right now. It knows we're good."

"Okay sis, could you speed up the thought train here? A demon is still in the house and I seriously doubt he's raiding the fridge right now."

"Alright. We were born witches Phoebe and that makes us innately magical. We use the Book's power to protect us. The only reason it knows we're good is because we still have basic powers."

"Basic powers aren't enough to vanquish him."

"I know Piper but using the Book to protect us buys us time. He'll tire eventually."

"What do you mean use the Book? What like an amulet?"

"Now you're getting it Pheebs."

"But . . ."

Before Prue could say anything, the demon burst through the door. He started charging toward the girls but before he could even get close, the Book formed a shield around itself and threw him back toward the door. Phoebe looked shocked.

"Wow."

"Way to go sis."

Paige smiled at Prue. Paige threw the Book toward the demon and once again the shield formed throwing him farther back. The Book landed a few feet away from him. He stood up and the Book slid across the attic floor toward the girls.

"This isn't over."

He disappeared and the girls breathed a sigh of relief. Piper bent down and picked up the Book. She returned it to its stand and looked at her sisters. Phoebe crossed her arms and let out a slow breath.

"What do we do now?"

"We need a plan. He's not going to stay gone forever Phoebe."

"I agree with Piper. So . . ."

Prue trailed off when she noticed her youngest sister glaring at her from behind her long lashes. Paige had her arms crossed and a fixed stare. Prue placed her hands on her hips and glared right back.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that it took you this long to take charge."

"Take charge?"

"Never mind. Get on with it Prue. I'm so anxious to see what Wonder Woman has in store for us."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Don't read too much into it."

"All I'm trying to do is protect this family."

"We can fend for ourselves."

"Oh really?"

"You don't believe that?"

"Not even two days ago, you nearly died."

"Protecting you! Next time, give me a little heads up and I'll be sure to turn my back."

"Paige."

"That's what you want isn't it?"

"You know what I mean."

"How am I supposed to know what you really mean? You've never once told me what you were really thinking."

"I didn't have to. You always knew."

"It doesn't matter. You would have never told me anyway."

"And what makes you the expert?"

"Your stupid pride gets in the way like right now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"There you go denying it like always. Do you think admitting what you're thinking or feeling makes you any less of a person? It doesn't Prue."

"What's your point?"

"You know, nobody told you to take care of us or to protect us or even to become this superwitch which is apparently what you are. You do it because of who you are. Why do you insist on shadowing us when all we want to do is be like you? We're doing the exact same thing you're doing but you get pissy because it's us!"

"Paige."

"What? You know I'm right. You're obviously mad at me for what I did, which is a complete crock! Last night you went on and on about how you knew I'd sense you in danger and be there to save your hide! Make up your damn mind and move on!"

"You're still upset over that? For the last freaking time, I'm not taking advantage of your stupid powers!"

"The hell you aren't Prue! You treat me like I'm your radar detector!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Okay, you know what? I'm stopping. You're missing the point. Whether you do or not is not on the table. For once this is about you."

"What do you mean for once? You always keep saying that it's not about me."

"Well, I was wrong but at least I can admit when I'm wrong. Look, the point is you always make it about us. Whatever we need, whatever we want, protecting us, whatever. This is about you. You have a problem and you can't handle it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Prue and Paige continued to argue much to the dismay of their other two sisters. Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked out of the attic not wanting to see or hear her sisters argue anymore. Piper picked up the Book of Shadows and slammed it down on the nearby table startling the both of them.

"Round three is over! This is getting ridiculous! We don't have our powers and there is a demon on the loose that's going to kill us if you two don't get over this stupid feud!"

"It's not just us."

"You're right. Phoebe has a hand in this but the majority of this is your fault. Yours and Paige's."

Piper was about to say something else but Leo orbed in. He looked around and took in the situation. Confusion set in when he didn't see Phoebe anywhere.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"Her room probably. Leo, what are doing here?"

"Something huge has happened Piper. It's got the Elders all worried."

"Yeah well we're dealing with our own huge thing here."

"What do you mean?"

Piper held up the Book of Shadows and showed Leo the broken symbol. He took the Book and examined it before looking at them with an expression of realization.

"This is what the Elders were talking about."

"They know?"

"Yeah Piper. You guys are vulnerable without your powers. You need to get them back fast before a demon attacks."

"Too late."

"What do you mean?"

"One already attacked us and I used the Book as a shield."

"Okay. First things first. What happened that made you lose your powers?"

"What difference does it make? It's not like it would do us any good having them."

"Paige."

"What Prue? If I didn't have them, you wouldn't be jumping down my throat."

"So this is my fault. Is that it?"

"No but I dont't want to be a witch if it means taking a backseat to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Prue. I would of thought the Mighty Prue Halliwell would be able to figure it out."

"Hey!Stop you guys. What's going on?"

"Ask them. I'm tired of being in the middle."

Piper walked out of the attic and went to her room. Prue walked out as well intentionally ramming her shoulder into Paige's. All that could be heard was the slams of bedroom doors. Leo turned to Paige and looked at her expectedly.

"Prue and I fought. Phoebe quit."

"Phoebe quit what?"

"Demon hunting. I don't blame her. We've lost a lot. First Grams died, then Prue and I nearly died. It was too much for her."

"Okay, that's not enough to break the Power of Four. What happened with you and Prue?"

"Last night Prue made a crack about how she wasn't worried about getting hurt. She knew I'd sense her and that I would come save her. It was the last straw Leo. I just snapped."

"That's it?"

"We fought this morning and then I came up here. Phoebe was here too. We heard Piper scream and then she screamed for us. It was the same demon that attacked Prue last night. We came up here and the symbol was broken."

"It doesn't like it was that bad."

"I know. That's why I'm confused. I mean we've fought before."

"Wait, you said Phoebe quit, which in theory means she doesn't want her powers."

"Leo, she loves being a witch."

"Stay with me here."

"Okay."

"So Phoebe doesn't want them. You and Prue are fighting."

"Yeah but . ."

"The argument emanates from the fact that you're witches. You wouldn't have this problem if you weren't."

"What are you getting at?"

"Prue, Phoebe, and you are rejecting your powers."

"In theory."

"Right."

"What about Piper?"

"She's caught in the middle of all this. The point is the Power of Four is rooted in your bond as sisters."

"We're not being very sisterly right now."

"Exactly."

"Oh."

"What do we do?"

"You need to make up with Prue. You three need to reassure Phoebe."

"It's not that easy Leo. I can't help the way I feel. I can't just push everything aside and pretend everything's okay."

"What's the problem?"

"Prue. She's like superwitch. She can protect us but if it's the other way around, she blows a gasket. It's like Prue has a problem with authority. All we can do is stand there and let her defend us instead of actually helping her. I mean at first it was about her taking advantage of my power but now that doesn't even matter. One of these days, her pride is going to get the best of her and she's going to end up dead. I love Prue. God knows I do but I can't just stand there and watch her die because she told us to stay back. She keeps pushing us away and she constantly wants to do everything herself."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She's angry at me because I nearly died saving her life. I did it because I wanted to. She's my sister and I can't bear to see her hurt. It's not fair Leo. She can risk her life for us but we can't for her? That's crap. Prue obviously doesn't trust us enough to let us help her. She doesn't get it. I was never angry at her. I was just scared out of my mind but it doesn't matter does it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Prue wants, Prue gets."

Leo sighed as he watched Paige walk around him. She started walking toward the attic door but stopped in her tracks when she saw who was standing in the doorway with tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Prue."

Well, I know it wasn't all that good but it will get better. Ipromise. Sowhat do you think? Should I continue? Creamy, gooey fudge to those who review!


	8. Mas Cerca De Mi

Gooey fudge to all those who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like my story. I haven't been to proud of the last few chapters but I'm gonna try my hardest to make them good. So here's Ch.8! Oh btw, for those that don't know, the title of the chapter: Mas Cerca De Mi is Spanish for Closer To Me.

Ch.8

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Paige diverted her gaze and tried to walk past her but Prue grabbed one of her crossed arms. She pulled her arm from her grasp and walked around her. Prue walked up to Leo and wiped her tears away.

"It's not that she didn't tell you."

"It's that she couldn't."

Prue wiped a few stray tears away and grabbed the Book of Shadows. She turned around and started walking out of the attic but Leo's voice made her stop.

"You're not completely at fault here."

"Then how come I am?"

Prue looked at Leo sadly before walking out. She passed her room and leaned in a little to listen. All she could hear was Paige's rock music blaring from the room. She made her way downstairs and sat down in the living room. Prue held the book and just looked at the broken pieces. Piper came downstairs on her way to the kitchen and spotted her. She eyed her wearily and approached her slowly.

"Prue?"

"What?"

Prue looked up exposing her tear stained face. Confusion spread over Piper's features as she walked over to her and sat down. That's when Piper realized she had the Book of Shadows.

"What are you doing with the Book?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking? Are you trying to search through it with your mind?"

"Piper."

"What? I'm trying to understand here."

"It's my fault."

"What is?"

"This! It's my fault it's in pieces."

"It's Phoebe's and Paige's fault too."

"Paige is not at fault. We're not connecting like we used to anymore. All we do is fight. It's not her fault she's angry at me."

The sound of footsteps halted their conversation. They looked up and saw Phoebe standing at the bottom of the stairs. Piper stood up and walked over to her. Phoebe looked at Prue trying to figure out why she was crying. Piper pushed her into the hall that led to the kitchen.

"Piper, what's going on with Prue?"

"She's blaming herself for us not having powers."

"It's not completely her fault."

"I know that. Look, get Paige down here. They seriously need to have a talk."

"She's not going to come down here."

"Make her."

"Huh?"

"You're older. Tell her what to do."

"I'm sorry. Do you not know our sister? She may be only 14 but she's a bad ass."

"Not as much as you are."

"True."

"Go!"

Phoebe and Piper left the hall and split up. Piper went back with Prue and Phoebe went upstairs to Prue and Paige's room. The closer she got, the louder the rock music was. She opened the door and Paige turned off her music.

"Don't you ever knock?"

"You wouldn't have heard it over your pity music."

"Oh. Wait, pity music?"

"Blaring music when you're upset doesn't make you feel better Paige."

"Yeah well it helps."

"Block out the world maybe but you have to face it sometime."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You know you do."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You up and quit fighting demons and yet you're up here talking to me about facing things."

"We all have our own demons to face."

"Don't use that word."

"Okay so for us I mean that literally. My point is we don't have to face them alone."

"I never said I was alone."

"You feel that way. The connection you and Prue have . ."

"Is gone."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Phoebe."

"You both are way too stubborn for your good. Both of you have said on more than one occasion that you love being witches. Good witches."

"This coming from the girl that dresses like Elvira."

"That was for the Halloween party three years ago."

"I wasn't talking about Halloween."

"I don't always dress like that."

"We do borrow each other's clothes ya know."

"Whatever. You're missing the point."

"Your point is I don't have to face my demons alone."

"What? Okay, my other point then."

"Now you're making sense."

"Stop being a smart ass."

"Fine. You win."

"Paige."

"What Phoebe? What do you so desperately want me to know?"

"You're being a bitch right now, you know that?"

"I learned from the best."

"Paige."

"What?"

"Right now Prue is downstairs sitting on the couch crying and blaming herself for this whole thing."

"So?"

"You know it's not all her fault. It's ours too."

"I know."

"Paige, what is wrong with you? She's your sister."

"I know that Phoebe."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Prue's not the only one that's hurting."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm not. Prue's the one that's hurting me. She's hurting all of us. We're her sisters and she pushes us away. She doesn't trust us. Don't you see that?"

Paige flipped over on her side away from Phoebe. Her older sister sighed and left her alone. The next day, they were all getting ready for school. Prue was at the front door waiting for her sisters to finish. After a few minutes, they were all gathered at the front door. Well, all except one.

"Where's Paige?"

"She already left for school Prue."

"She orbed?"

"No. Matt picked her up."

"So she hates me that much."

"She doesn't hate you Prue."

"Piper's right. She's just hurting."

"And I'm not?"

"You really need to talk to her Prue."

"Phoebe."

"No Piper. She does. Paige is not going to get over this on her own."

"What the hell happened up there last night?"

"It's Prue's fault that Paige is what she is right now but it's not her fault that we're powerless."

"It's not just about her."

"I know that but you hurt her Prue. You hurt her far deeper than you could ever imagine. You taking advantage of her powers was just a front."

"I know. I wish she told me that."

"She tried but you two ended up arguing three times by my count."

"Piper."

"The point is both of you have problems listening. Just talk to her. Make her listen."

Prue sighed and walked out of the front door. Piper and Phoebe followed a few seconds after. Phoebe leaned closer to Piper and started whispering in her ear.

"Maybe we should just lock them in a closet and let them fight it out."

"The last thing they need to do is fight."

They went school and went on about their day. Paige was at her locker changing her books for her third class when Prue walked up to her. She saw the inside of her locker door and smiled. There were pictures of them, Grams, and Patty stuck to the door. One in particular caused her smile to fade. It was of the both of them from the mall photo booth making silly faces. Paige's gasp of surprise snapped her out of her trance.

"Prue."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you hanging out with your senior friends?"

"I'm a prep not a snob and besides I'd rather hang out with you."

Paige rolled her eyes, closed her locker and started walking away. Prue caught up to her and looped her arm through hers. Paige looked at her strangely and pulled her to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with my sister."

"You have 2 others ya know. Why don't you go bother them?"

"I don't want to. I want to hang out with you."

"Prue."

Paige sighed and rubbed her eyes. It was too early to deal with Prue's weird mood. She was lost in thought but Prue's sad tone brought her back to reality.

"I'm sorry."

Paige moved her hand away from her eyes and looked at her older sister. The sincerity and compassion in her eyes was enough to confuse her. Prue started walking away but Paige caught up to her. She stood in front of her effectively stopping her movements.

"Sorry for what?"

"Hurting you. For making you feel this way. I think on some conscious level I knew what I was doing but I was only trying to . . ."

"Protect us I know. I appreciate that."

"I want your help. I need your help but I just don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm so sorry Paige."

"No Prue. I'm sorry. I just blew up and I didn't even . . "

"It's not your fault."

"Some part of it is."

"I do trust you. I trust all of you."

"You were just scared."

"Yeah."

"Grams was right."

"About what?"

"A witch dominated by her fear is powerless but a fearful sister is useless all together."

"Yeah. We're all scared."

"Don't hold back Prue. Let us help you. It's okay to be scared."

Prue smiled and hugged her. Paige hugged her back and they both set off for their next class. Around lunchtime, Piper and Phoebe were sitting down at a table picking on their food.

"Do you think Prue and Paige will make up?"

"I don't know and frankly I don't really care."

"Piper."

"No Phoebe. I really don't. I know that they've been fighting for only two days but it's getting ridiculous. It just seems like they're fighting all the time. They're at each other's necks. They scream and yell. I'm just surprised they haven't taken a swing yet."

"They're our sisters."

"And they need to suck it up and move on."

A comfortable silence fell up on the two sisters as they continued to pick at their lunches. Phoebe casually looked up and did a double take when she saw Prue and Paige walking and laughing. They sat down in front of their other sisters and continued talking. Phoebe nudged Piper causing her to look up. She started whispering in her older sister's ear.

"Do you see what I see?"

"Have we died and gone to heaven?"

"We may have."

"Prue, Paige, what's going on?"

"Yeah, you're talking."

"Prue and I made up."

"Yay!"

"Finally."

"Piper, you should be happy for them."

"I am."

"This is good. This is so good. I am so happy."

"Well, you shouldn't be."

"Why's that Paige?"

"Cause your math teacher gave you detention for being late."

Phoebe glared at Paige before poking at her lunch again. The sisters finished their day with a sense of peace. Piper led Prue and Paige into the manor but stopped short. They all ended up running into her. Her sisters looked at her confused. Prue spoke up.

"Piper, what did do you that for?"

"That's why."

Piper pointed toward the demon standing near the stairs effectively gaining her sisters' attention. He threw a gust of wind at them and knocked them back into the door. They pulled each other up.

"Prue, what did you do with the book?"

"You had the book? What were you doing with the Book?"

"Paige. What did you do with it?"

"I left it in the living room."

"Okay."

Piper led them to the living room and Prue quietly grabbed the Book but it did not go unnoticed by the demon. He threw another gust of wind but the Book protected itself and the girls.

"Phoebe should be here."

"What's the point Piper? It's not like our powers work on this demon anyway."

"We have to do something Paige."

"I got an idea. You two stay together and keep the Book. I'm going after a potion. Maybe it can weaken him."

Prue started sneak away but Paige grabbed her arm. She pulled her back behind the couch and held on to the arm. Prue looked at her younger sister and saw the determination in her eyes.

"Paige."

"No! We're not splitting up. We're in this together."

The symbol on the cover of the Book of Shadows glowed and two pieces joined together again. They looked at the Book and then at each other. Piper spoke up.

"That has to be the two of you."

"But why? I though all of us had to be on the same page for us to get our powers back."

"Come on Paige. We need to say the spell."

Prue pulled Paige out from behind the couch and held her hand. They were both waiting for the other to start saying the spell. Prue looked at her and pulled at her hand.

"What?"

"Say the spell."

"But . ."

"You're the only one that knows it. Hurry."

"You have to say it with me."

"Fine."

Paige quickly whispered the spell in her ear and pulled her down in time to avoid another gust of wind. Prue and Paige stood up and grabbed a hold of each other again. They started saying the spell together.

"Evil wind that blows that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."

The demon exploded and disappeared. Piper walked out from behind the couch and joined her sisters. Paige picked up the Book of Shadows and started looking through it.

"Paige, what are you doing?"

"We need to know who he was Piper."

"Why? He's dead."

"You never know."

"I'll get started on dinner. Phoebe should be home soon."

"Okay."

"Shax."

"What Prue?"

"His name is Shax."

"You know this how?"

"I study the Book too Paige."

"I know."

Prue sat down with Paige and they started studying the Book together. An hour later Phoebe came home and they ate dinner. She was informed of what Prue and Paige had done.

"You guys vanquished him?"

"Yeah. It was awesome."

"Prue, I don't think we really vanquished him."

"Why not? He blew up and everything."

"It was just two of us. I mean he's the Source's assassin and the only person stronger than him is the Source himself. Leo said himself it was going to take a power of four spell to vanquish him."

"Paige, don't fix what ain't broken."

"I guess you're right. I just have this feeling."

"Wait, we have our powers back?"

"They do."

"What?"

"Look at the Book."

"Piper, that's not fair."

Paige and Prue laughed at her while climbing the stairs to their room. Later that night around 3 am, everyone was sleeping and for once it was quiet in the manor. Prue stirred but didn't wake up. She moved to lie on her back and was seconds away from falling asleep when a gasp and a scream brought her back to reality. Prue jumped out of bed and ran her to sister's bed. Paige was sitting up covered in a thin layer of sweat gasping for air. Tears were running down her cheeks. Prue sat down in front of her and gripped her shoulders.

"Paige, shh. Calm down. It was just a dream."

"No, it wasn't. What I felt was so cold. So evil."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shax."

"Shax?"

"He's still alive Prue."

"What?"

"I know."

"It can be."

"Oh it be."

"Piper and Phoebe need to get their powers back."

"Quickly."

"Why? What's going on?"

"The chill I felt. It was more than just Shax Prue."

"What do you mean?"

"Death is coming."

"What?"

"The chill I felt is the signal that Death is coming."

"Paige."

Prue looked at her sister with a worried expression. The way she was talking scared her a little. Paige turned her head and met Prue's eyes with a serious and sad look. Prue looked away but Paige forced her to look her in the eyes.

"It's coming . . for you."

Well? What do you think? Should I continue?


	9. Live Until I Die

Wow! I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I had it written down on paper but I could never get around to typing it. I was planning to update but I just had a bad couple of days emotionally but don't worry. I'll continue to feed your story addictions. With that said, here we go!

Ch. 9

Prue's expression grew serious. Her eyes bore into her younger sister's and she knew on some level that Paige was telling the truth. Just because she knew it didn't mean she had to believe it. Prue took a deep breath and spoke in a shaky voice.

"Paige."

"I'm sorry. I wish it wasn't so but if we don't do something you're going to die."

"How? When?"

"Shax. Soon."

"How do you know?"

"Death doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"We're going to get through this."

"How? Piper and Phoebe don't have powers."

"We do. We can fend him off. We've done it before."

"He'll learn to adapt. We've already proven that two witches aren't enough to vanquish him."

"How do you know that? He blew up remember?"

"I sense evil."

"Maybe that's death."

"Death is not good nor evil. It's here and it's not leaving until it gets what it wants."

Paige got out of bed and walked over to the bedroom door. She turned her head and smiled weakly at Prue. Prue was in a state of confusion and disbelief. Her sister's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Go to bed Prue. I'm just going to go downstairs for some tea."

"How can I . ."

"It's okay. You're safe . . for now."

Paige left their room and checked on Piper and Phoebe before heading downstairs. She was walking slowly toward the kitchen when Leo orbed in a few feet in front of her. Paige gasped and then slapped his arm.

"Leo! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Good."

"Smart ass. It's three o'clock in the morning. Please tell me there's not a demon running around out there at this hour? What, did they become nocturnal all of a sudden?"

"No."

"What are you doing here then?"

Leo didn't answer but only looked at her. Paige saw his look and her expression changed to one of defeat. She walked past him to the kitchen and he followed her silently. Leo watched her as she went about making the tea.

"Want some Leo?"

"Sure."

"Thought so."

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong? How do you know I just can't sleep?"

"I heard your call."

"I didn't call you."

"Your inner call. I felt your pain."

"Leo."

"I'm just saying what I know."

"I know. I had a bad dream, I talked to Prue, I came down here."

"Paige."

"You and your damn whitelighter powers."

"I don't know what you're so upset about."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're half whitelighter."

"Your timing really sucks."

"You smiled didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Mission accomplished."

"I don't want to smile right now."

"Why?"

"Leo . . ."

"It's okay. You can tell me. I'm your whitelighter too."

"Can I just talk to you and not have it feel like you're obligated to be here?"

"Who says I'm obligated?"

"Leo."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"You know that bad dream I said I had?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't a bad dream."

"What do you mean?"

"It was real."

Paige looked up at Leo and told him what happened. The next morning, Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen and found Paige and Leo talking. Piper shot them a confused look and broke into their conversation.

"What's going on here?"

"Piper, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

Phoebe grew confused and pointed behind Paige. Paige turned around and saw the sunlight pouring through the kitchen window. She looked at Piper alarmed.

"What time is it?"

"8."

"Wow. Were we really talking for five hours?"

"Five hours? You've been awake since three?"

"Good for you Piper. You do know how to subtract. Relax will ya? All we did was talk."

"Yeah, you look like you've been up since 3. Thank god for make up right?"

"Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled at her younger sister and walked around her toward the fridge. She pulled out some orange juice just as Prue walked in. Prue also noticed Paige and Leo.

"You talked to Leo about the . . "

"Yes."

"Hey. Hey! You told Prue AND Leo but you didn't tell me and Piper? Family meeting."

"Prue."

"What? They need to know."

"Why worry them?"

"Why worry me?"

"Because it's about you."

"We need to catch them up."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

Paige stuck her tongue out at Prue and turned to her two other sisters. She looked at Leo and he nodded giving her the push she needed. Piper and Phoebe looked at her expectantly. Piper broke the silence.

"What's going on?"

"Tell them."

"Prue."

"Yo know you have to."

"Come on. Tell us."

"Okay Phoebe. What do you want to talk about? Shax's homecoming or Prue's impending death?"

"What!"

Paige winced at the volume of their yelling. Prue and Paige noticed their shocked expressions. Paige started pacing back and forth slowly trying to come up with the words to explain herself.

"Shax isn't dead?"

"No Piper."

"How do you know Prue?"

"Because of me. I told her."

"Phoebe? Are you okay?"

"No Piper. I'm sorry. I'm still stuck on Prue's impending death. What's happening?"

"It's like I told Prue. It's here."

"What's here?"

"Death Piper. It's here and it wants Prue."

"That's crazy. That was a really mean joke Paige."

"I wish it was."

"Phoebe."

"No Piper. First, we lost Grams, then dad and mom. Our mother you guys, all because of what we do."

"Dad's alive."

"But he left because of what we are Paige. We've lost so much and now you're standing here telling me, we're going to lose Prue?"

"We still have a chance. Phoebe, we have to . . ."

"I don't care Piper. I just don't see the good in it anymore."

Phoebe turned away and left the kitchen. They all saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Piper sighed and looked at Paige. Leo stood up and sighed heavily.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Prue. The Elders are calling so I have to go. Just remember if any of you need to talk, just call."

"We will Leo."

Piper and Leo smiled at each other before he orbed out. She redirected her attention back to her baby sister. Prue leaned against the counter slowly sipping coffee.

"When?"

Confusion spread across Paige's features. Piper rolled her eyes and gestured toward Prue. Paige's confusion was replaced by a look of seriousness. She swallowed and looked tentatively at her sister before responding.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know."

"This is a nightmare."

"Thanks for the recap Piper."

"Paige."

"I created this nightmare Prue."

"No, the Source did. This isn't your fault."

"What did you say?"

"I said the Source created this nightmare not you and that . ."

Paige looked at Prue and smiled. She hugged her tightly and orbed to the attic. Prue and Piper looked up at the ceiling and then at each other confused. A few minutes of silence passed before one of them spoke up.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know Piper but I must have done something right."

"Something tells me we're not going to school."

"Smart girl. Come on."

Prue and Piper left the kitchen went looking for their baby sister. A few minutes later, the found her in the attic flipping through the Book of Shadows. She sensed her sisters' presences but kept looking through the Book.

"Paige."

"Prue is a complete genius. Our sister is brilliant. I can't believe I haven't thought of it before."

"Thought of what before?"

"Piper, it's . . . not going to work."

Paige screamed in frustration and sighed. She closed the Book of Shadows in defeat and stared at the cover. After a few seconds she looked up at her sisters.

"We need Phoebe. We need the Power of Four."

"We don't have the Power of Four. We don't even have the Power of Three."

"I know that Piper."

"You sound so confident about your plan."

"I know Prue. It's okay."

"Let's get Phoebe back. The sooner we have powers the sooner we're demon free."

"Is that all you think your powers are for? Demons, warlocks and everything else that wants to kill us?"

"Mainly yes."

"Piper!"

"What? I'm sorry Paige but isn't that what they're there for?"

"We're sister witches. Yes we have powers to fight off various forces of evil but it's so much more than that. Our powers help us explore our sisterhood. I mean we're closer than we would be if we didn't have powers."

"She's right."

"Our powers do bring us closer together. They help us bond better. I never thought of it that way. It's weird because our powers don't let us have personal lives but they do help us appreciate each other. They help us be better sisters."

Paige noticed an emblem glow on the Book of Shadows and smiled. She picked up the Book and placed it back on its stand. Prue and Piper noticed the smile she wore as she walked up to her sisters.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing Prue. Somebody can freeze again."

Prue and Paige looked at Piper with smiles. Piper gasped and smiled before flicking her hand at an old couch. It exploded and feathers were everywhere.

"You killed Grams' couch!"

"Piper, what the hell?"

"Sorry. I just missed doing that."

"Couldn't you have waited for a demon?"

Piper smirked at Paige and held up her hands again. Paige held them down and sighed. She threw a look at Prue before turning back to her other sister.

"Okay Piper, don't get all excited now. Yes you have powers but it's not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"Prue, get the Book."

Prue grabbed the Book of Shadows and walked back over to her sisters. Phoebe came running in to see what happened. She saw the couch in pieces and Prue holding the Book.

"What's going on? I heard a boom. Only potions go boom."

"Uh, that was Piper."

"She has powers? When did she get powers Prue?"

"Just now. Isn't great? I missed it so much."

"This coming from the girl that begs for a normal life."

"Pheebs. Why does the Book look like this? I mean we have powers well Phoebe doesn't but still."

"We're witches but we're not Charmed Prue."

"Individual powers. Great. What now Paige?"

"We talk to Phoebe."

"Me? Why?"

"Not as witches. As sisters."

"How do you plan we do that Paige?"

Paige was about to respond to Prue when a demon flamed in. He threw a flame at the girls but Paige orbed them out in time. They orbed back in at the same spot. Piper froze the demon and grunted.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sneak attack?"

"Well, their stealth sucks Paige."

"Well don't just stand there Piper. Blow him up!"

"Okay Prue."

"Wait! I think we should take a giant step back."

"You don't trust me Paige?"

"Of course but if you can do that to a couch just imagine the pain on a person."

Piper narrowed her eyes at her sisters and blew up the demon. Another one materialized behind Piper and grabbed her. Before her sisters could do anything, he disappeared taking Piper with him. Prue screamed out.

"Piper!"

"That's it."

Paige grabbed the Book from Prue and started looking through it. She landed on a page and her eyes lit up. Phoebe and Prue watched as she started chanting a spell.

"Spirits of air, sand and sea, converge to set the Angel free. In the wind I send this rhyme, bring Death before me, before my time."

Her sisters looked at her confused until a being appeared in front of them. Phoebe and Prue moved to stand next to Paige. Paige shut the Book and grabbed Phoebe by the arm moved her closer to the man in black.

"What are you doing?"

"You are going to deal with whatever it is that's holding you back."

"Paige."

"You have to."

"Who is that?"

"The Angel of Death."

"What! You tell me death is after Prue and you bring the Angel of Death in our house!"

"He's not here for Prue. He's here for you."

"What?"

"To help you understand why everyone's gone."

"I'm supposed to accept that it's Prue's time too?"

"Uh, now that I have a bone to pick with but we'll deal with that later."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I love you Pheebs and I want to help you. My plan could give peace to us all."

Phoebe approached the Angel of Death and she disappeared with him. Paige started flipping through the Book again and started writing things down. Prue looked confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Preparing."

"For?"

"Battle."

"Battle? What battle? In case you haven't noticed, it's just me and you."

"We'll have the Power of Four don't worry."

"Okay so what battle?"

"The battle to end all battles."

"Huh? Paige, what the hell are you talking about?"

"We're going after the Source."

So what do you think? I know there wasn't much demon interaction but I wanted this chapter to be mainly a sister chapter. I'm planning on bring in Cole in the next chapter or two. I'll try not to take so long to update. So till next time see ya!


	10. No Prayer For The Dying

Okay well I know the last couple chapters were just okay but I'm trying my best to make them somewhat good. It'll get better I promise. I changed the name of the story because I sorta forgot why I called it Time Won't Let Me. I had a reason but obviously it didn't stick. So here's Ch. 10.

Ch.10

"The Source? As in the Source of all evil?"

"Yeah. What other Source do we know Prue?"

"One evil at a time Paige. Some demonic gust of wind kidnapped our sister."

"I know and I also know that it requires the Power of Four to vanquish him."

"Yeah."

"We'll have the Power of Four just not how you imagined it."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be there Prue. I can't let him kill you."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm part of the Power of Four."

"I know and in case you haven't been listening, it's going to be different."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone can take your place. Grams or mom."

"That's not the Power of Four. That's the Power of Three and a half."

"Prue, one thing at a time. First we need to get Piper back."

"We don't even know where she is."

"That's the beauty of orbing. Come on."

"Shouldn't we wait for Phoebe?"

"She's has demons of her own to deal with."

Paige placed the papers she was writing on inside the Book of Shadows and returned it to its stand. She pulled Prue close and was just about to orb out when a warlock blinked in. Prue started to pull Paige with her but the warlock got to her first. He threw her across the room and started advancing on Prue. She used her power but it wasn't enough.

"Paige!"

Paige picked her head up in search of her sister. The warlock had Prue pinned against the wall by the throat with an athame in his hand. It started digging into her stomach. Paige saw the look of fear in her older sister's eyes as the athame got closer. She held out her hand.

"Athame!"

The athame orbed into her hand and she threw it at the warlock. It lodged in his back and he screamed in pain. Prue fell to the floor and he disappeared in a ball of fire. Paige let her head drop to the floor. Prue got up and walked over to her sister. She pulled her up to her feet and sighed. Paige looked down and noticed a red stain on Prue's white shirt.

"Prue."

Prue looked down in time to see Paige lift up her shirt. A small gash graced the left side of her stomach. Paige held her hand over it and healed Prue's wound.

"How did you . ."

"It was small."

Prue smiled and hugged her sister. She started to pull back but stopped when she realized they were orbing. Somewhere very far away, another Halliwell was facing her demons.

Phoebe & The Angel of Death

Phoebe found herself standing on a pier staring at her mother's back. She turned away but the Angel of Death forced her to turn around. Tears started blinding her vision.

"What are you doing? I don't need to see this."

"You're not here to see."

"What do you mean?"

"Not literally. Psychologically."

"I will never understand."

"Why it has to happen or why you have let it happen?"

"Both."

"You will."

"You're going to take my sister."

"It's her time."

"You can't."

"I have to. You can't fight Death. I'm not the evil."

"You are the ultimate evil."

"I'm not good or evil. I just am. Death is a part of life."

"Why take them so young?"

"It's their time."

"What about Prue? No one's going to let you take her."

"It's out of their control. I'm inevitable."

"You can't stop the inevitable but you can change it."

"Yes. You can only be saved so many times."

"Prue's time isn't up. Not yet. It can't be."

"There is nothing in life to be feared. It is only to be understood."

"There's still so many things she wants to do but none of that matters if it's your time."

"Yes."

"Wait, where are we? This isn't mom's or Grams' death."

"No, it's not but what is it?"

"Paige was almost killed."

"What stopped her from dying?"

"Leo."

"No."

"Yes. Leo came and healed her."

"Not her Paige. Her Prue."

"Prue? But Prue didn't . . she was supposed to wasn't she?"

"You tell me."

"You were here a lot longer than Paige said."

"She knew."

"So why didn't she . ."

"Time is of the essence . . now."

"Am I supposed to thwart another attempt or let it happen?"

"I can't answer that. Only you can."

"How? I don't know the answer."

"Yes, you do. You'll know when it counts."

"I need to help them. I need to go back."

"Why? This is what you wanted."

"Prue is going to die if we don't do something. I don't want her to die at all but I especially don't want her to die because of me. They're my sisters and they need me as much I need them. It's not about being witches. We're sisters first and I forgot that. I miss my mother and grandmother immensely and I always will but I can't be stuck in the past. I need to protect my future."

"Good."

"The Power of One."

"The Power of One?"

"That's what my mother said. The Power of One. The four of us working as one. My god no wonder we lost our powers. I need to make it right."

"You do that."

"How? I have no way to get back."

"Don't worry so much. You might send yourself to an early grave."

"You know coming from you, that doesn't have the same effect but it does pack quite a punch."

"Don't confuse the message with the messenger."

"I get that a lot."

You can't save everyone from Death."

"I know I can't win."

"It's not about winning. It's not a game."

"It just exists."

"Yes."

"Great."

"I leave you with this."

"With what?"

"Sometimes it's the small things that can save your life."

"What? What does that . ."

Phoebe was cut off when the Angel of Death touched her arm. It triggered a premonition. She saw them fighting Shax and then Prue being thrown through a wall. Her vision ended and she opened her eyes only to find herself back in the attic.

"Prue! Paige!"

Not a sound was heard making Phoebe realize she was alone. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and started looking for the vanquishing spell they needed.

Prue and Paige

Paige orbed with Prue and found herself in a cemetery. They heard a scream and looked around. A mausoleum was nearby and they decided to check it out. They peeked around the corner and saw Piper and Shax.

"What's the plan?"

"Orb in, get her, orb out."

"You make it sound so easy Paige."

"You got a better idea? I would love to hear it."

"Unfortunately, no."

"Then we go with plan A."

"Shut up and orb."

Paige grabbed her hand and orbed out. She materialized next to Piper and grabbed her arm. They orbed out before Shax could attack. The next thing they knew they were standing in the attic. Phoebe looked up and crushed them in an embrace. Prue spoke up.

"You're back already?"

"Back? Where did she go?"

"I was with the Angel of Death."

"I'm sorry? You were what?"

"I cast a spell, he came and she obviously found some stable ground."

"I did. We need to vanquish Shax you guys."

"Prue can't be there."

"She has to be Paige."

"So you're just going to let her die?"

"No. I had a premonition and I know how it's going to happen."

"Wait, you had a premonition?"

"Yeah Prue."

"Four individual powers aren't enough."

"But the four of us working as one is Piper."

"The Power of One. That's what mom said Pheebs."

"I know. We can do this."

"But we're not charmed."

"Yeah but we can still beat him Piper. Our individual powers put together is enough."

"I don't know Prue. It sounds dangerous."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice. After what we just did, he's going to be coming here."

"Don't worry Paige. I got the spell. Let's do it."

Phoebe walked out of the attic with her sisters following. They made it all the way downstairs before the front doors burst open by a tornado. It turned into Shax. Phoebe quickly unfolded the paper but he wasn't going to make it easy. A gust of wind sent the sisters in all directions. They got to their feet and met up in the conservatory.

"Phoebe, you still got the spell?"

"Yeah Piper."

"Let's do it."

They walked out from their hiding spot and stood by the foot of the stairs. All of a sudden Paige got an idea on how to distract him. She let go of Phoebe's hand and held hers palm up.

"Book of Shadows!"

The Book orbed into her hands and ended up throwing Shax back into the foyer. The girls moved closer to him and Phoebe held the spell up for them to read.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, Death takes you with this spell."

Just as the girls vanquished him, he counter attacked with a strong gust of wind. It hit Prue and sent her flying back through the wall. She landed hard on the floor.

"Prue!"

Phoebe's scream didn't even register with Piper or Paige. They ran to her hoping that she was okay. The blood pouring from her head however did catch their attention. Piper screamed for Leo and he started to heal her hoping it wasn't too late. Paige looked up at Phoebe with pleading eyes.

"Phoebe?"

"I'm sorry. This is what I saw."

"Leo?"

"I'm trying Piper."

"Why isn't it working!"

"I'm sorry. I can't heal the dead."

Wow, so Prue's dead. Even I didn't see that coming. Like I said, the author doesn't choose the story. The story chooses the author. Oh well. Until next time. Dodges flying tomatoes Okay! Okay! I won't be mean. It continues below.

"You can't heal the dead? The dead? No, but she can't be."

"I'm sorry."

Leo looked at Piper sadly and orbed out. Paige started crying with Phoebe but for some reason Piper was more angry than sad. She looked up to where Leo orbed to.

"Leo! You get your whitelighter ass back here and heal her now!"

Piper broke down and started crying with her sisters. Someone shimmered in behind her. Piper's head snapped up and she turned around. She held her hand up ready to blow him up but Paige grabbed it.

"Wait!"

"What for? He's a demon."

"He won't hurt us."

"How do you know that? He's a demon."

"Trust me Piper."

Paige released her hand just as Phoebe looked up. Piper put her hand down and now all eyes were glued to Paige. She stood up and looked at the mysterious stranger. Phoebe looked confused and spoke up.

"If he's a demon, why isn't he trying to kill us?"

"I can help you."

"Since when is a demon interested in helping people?"

"He's not your average demon."

"Who are you?"

"Tell them Paige."

"What? You know?"

"Yes Phoebe. I read a lot so sue me."

"Who is he?"

"Well Piper, lack for a better name . . . Belthazor."

Okay now that is the end of Ch.10. I'm making him a good guy in this story but he will have evil tendencies. He won't fall in love with Phoebe that's just too traditional. Well anyway I have some ideas for him and a certain charmed one. You'll have to read to find out who. I'm working on a Life With Derek story but I will update as often as I can. I'll even post the Life With Derek story if anyone's interested.


	11. Running Free

Hey guys. I know it's been over a month since I've updated and I'm sorry to all those that have been waiting. Three things: 1. I just got a job so my extra time got drastically cut in half, 2. I had already started Ch.11 but my computer is messed up right now and I decided to start from scratch and 3. I had a major writer's block. I know I promised I'd update more timely and I haven't been keeping that promise very well but I intend to get my act together. Here's Ch.11.

Ch.11

"I'm sorry Belthazor?"

"Well Pheebs, I should have said Cole."

"Cole or Belthazor which is it?"

"Phoebe!"

"What? Look, I'm sorry but we have a dead sister who I'd very much like to see alive and we don't have alot of time as it is. We certainly don't have time to listen to him."

"We do and we will. He can help us and if that means getting Prue back then you better listen."

"Whatever."

"How can you help us Cole?"

"Paige."

"Piper, I just had this talk with Phoebe and I won't hesitate to have it again but you realize it means wasting precious time, which Prue doesn't seem to have much of."

"Okay."

"Go ahead."

"I have acquired alot of powers from other demons, warlocks, high priestesses . . you know that sorta thing."

"Unless you happened to kill a demon who happened to have the power to reset time, you're not much help to us."

"Phoebe stop! Keep that up and he won't help us."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little anxious."

"Forgiven and F.Y.I. I can reset time."

"Why would you want to help us? We're not charmed and we're vulnerable. Every demon should be swarming this place."

"I'm not evil Piper."

"You expect us to believe that you're a good demon?"

"No. There's no such thing. I'm half human and needless to say, the pull that humans have is stronger than any kind of magic."

"You're good because you fell in love?"

"I'm not in love. I'm drawn. Humans are unique. Look, the point is I can help you. I can save her. It's your choice."

Piper, Paige, and Phoebe looked at each other and remained silent. Paige looked down at Prue and tears instantly sprung to her eyes. She looked at Cole and nodded. He gripped her arm and pulled her toward him before holding up both hands causing time to stop. Paige stood there and watched as time was rewound. It stopped when they were coming down the stairs. Cole looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I've been around longer than you think."

"I had a feeling."

"I did this for you, know that."

Cole shimmered out as her sisters came downstairs. They looked at her strangely and she creased her eyebrows. Phoebe looked at her and then back upstairs.

"How did you get down here so fast?"

"Uh . . . I um orbed."

"Oh."

"Let's do this."

Paige joined her sisters and Shax burst through the front door like before. They were all separated and once again just like before they reunited. The sisters walked out and Phoebe held out the spell for all of them to see.

"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell."

Shax exploded but not before a gust of wind escaped and headed straight for Prue. Paige pushed her down causing Prue to hit her head knocking her out cold. Piper and Phoebe knelt down next to her.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah Piper. She's just a little out. What's the matter Pheebs?"

"She was supposed to die."

"What? Who?"

"Prue. I saw it happen."

"Pheebs."

"I swear Piper."

"She did die."

"Paige."

"It's a long story Piper but let's just say a wrong was corrected."

"How?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm going to the kitchen to make potions."

"Potions? For what?"

"We need to prepared if we're going after the Source."

"The Source? What Source?"

"What other Source do you know Pheebs?"

Paige glanced at her sisters and started walking toward the kitchen. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other confused before turning back to Paige. Sensing their eyes on her, she spoke in a low tone.

"Ask Prue."

The clicking of her heels was all that was heard in the manor. Piper started shaking Prue gently and after a few moments Prue slowly woke up. She sat up holding her head. Piper pulled her to her feet.

"Ah. What happened?"

"You were almost killed. That's what happened."

"Shax?"

"Yep."

"Piper, where's Paige?"

"Preparing for the Source apparently."

"The Source? She was serious?"

"Do you see Piper? You see what they talk about when we're not around?"

"Not around? I was kidnapped and you were god knows where with Death."

"Fill us in."

"Well, Paige felt like vanquishing the Source would be the answer to all of our problems."

"All of our problems? What, suddenly the Source is responsible for us being guyless and pathetic?"

"Well . . ."

"Phoebe!"

"Piper, he is."

"Anyway, Paige does have a point."

"And what point would that be? If we vanquish the Source, they'll just get a new one."

"With time they will but with that time, we can figure out how we're going to take on the next one."

"And the next one and the next one. No Prue. It's just a neverending cycle of demons and bad boys. We barely have lives as it is."

"Piper . ."

"No! Once upon a time, I had a boyfriend and we were happy but somehow we became witches and all of a sudden having a boyfriend was out. I didn't even have time to break up with him properly. Magic kept getting in the way. I don't want to defeat the Source. Defeating his minions is bad enough as it is."

"Piper, if we don't vanquish him, he will kill us."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. I saw Shax kill Prue. His minions are only going to get stronger. Our only chance is if we force him to start over. Force him to build a new army. Force them to pick another leader. Force them to start from scratch."

"We're not even Charmed. We can't vanquish him."

"Of course we can. We were Charmed once. We can do it again."

"Yeah Prue about that. How are going to do that?"

"We're going to do it together."

Prue grabbed her sisters' hands and led them to the kitchen. Paige was there reading the Book of Shadows and adding various spices to the pot. They crowded around the island. On one page was the recipe for the potion and right next to it was the vanquishing spell.

"What is the potion supposed to do?"

"It's required for the vanquish Prue."

"Spell and potion? It's that simple?"

"Well yeah Phoebe but there's one last thing. We need the crystal cage."

"Why?"

"We need it to contain the Source. All the power in one centralized location."

"That's great Prue but how are we supposed to trap the Source to begin with?"

"Well what does the Source of all evil want?"

"You mean besides our heads on delivered to him on a silver platter?"

"Piper!"

"Well that's what he wants Phoebe."

"Yeah well he has to know by now that we're not charmed. He should be coming soon."

"If that's the case, then we're screwed."

"Are we?"

All eyes were glued on Paige just as she closed the Book. The four parts were touching the circle but not connected inside. They all looked at each other but no one said a word. The only sound heard was the sloshing liquid in the pot as Paige squeezed some into a vial with a baster. She held up the red potion for her sisters to see. Piper was the first to speak.

"That's supposed to vanquish the Source?"

"It's part of the big picture Piper."

"I don't know Paige."

"Yeah you do."

Paige placed her hand on top of Piper's and gave her a little squeeze. Piper smiled slightly and turned her hand over to grip Paige's. Prue grabbed Piper's free hand while Phoebe grabbed Paige's. Prue smiled and grabbed Phoebe's other hand. They all stood there around the island holding hands. After a few seconds, a pale blue light brightened the room andthe Book of Shadows started glowing a brightgold light. The four pieces joined inside the circle and the gold light disappeared. The pale blue light got brighter and brighter until it too disappeared. Paige spoke up.

"Did we just . ."

"Uh huh."

Phoebe grabbed the Book of Shadows and looked at the cover. She smiled and squealed. Smiles slowly spread across everyone's faces as they realized what had just happened. Piper's voice broke through their thoughts.

"We're Charmed."

Prue was about to say something when a black smoky cloud materialized in front of them. It disappeared as soon as it formed and standing there before them was the Source. Phoebe started inching her way toward the hall.

"Not for long we're not."

The three remaining sisters followed Phoebe to the living room. All of a sudden she stopped at the bottom of the stairs causing her sisters to run into her. She turned around and saw their confused looks.

"What are you doing standing there? The Source didn't come here for tea and biscuits!"

"I know Piper but think. Wherever we run, he'll beat us there."

"We need the crystal cage."

"Just orb it Paige!"

"Fine. Crystal cage!"

Eight crystals materialized on the floor in the living room. Phoebe placed the Book of Shadows on the coffee table and started searching for the spell. Prue waved her hand and one of the crystals flew to her hand. The Source appeared in front of them. Piper tried to freeze him but nothing happened. He started walking toward them and she tried blowing him up but once again nothing happened.

"So much for being charmed!"

Phoebe clasped a hand over Piper's mouth. The Source stopped in his tracks as if he had been hit by a fire ball. Paige realized where he was standing and held out her hand.

"Crystal!"

The crystal orbed out of Prue's hand and Paige directed it toward the missing spot in the circle. Once the circle was complete the cage formed trapping him.

"No!"

"Ah pipe down! It won't hurt much."

Phoebe smiled earning strange looks from her sisters. She held the Book up for them to see. Paige threw the potion at him and a cloud of red smoke engulfed him. Phoebe started to chant first and then her sisters joined in.

"Penelope, Patricia, Melinda..."

"Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us. Vanquish this evil from time and space."

The red smoke flooded the Source's body and then he exploded. Nothing was left in the crystal cage where he stood. Silence filled the manor for a few seconds before Piper's voice was heard.

"Peace at least."

"Only you."

Piper smirked at Phoebe before picking up the crystals and Prue took the Book back upstairs. Paige and Phoebe waited for the other two to come back downstairsbefore walking to the kitchen. A very familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"The power of four."

They turned around just as a familiar sight materialized. Prue and Piper looked on in amazement as the figure became real. They all smiled and Prue stepped forward.

"Grams?"

Grams smiled and enveloped her granddaughters in an embrace. They pulled back after a few seconds and gathered in the living room. Grams sat in the middle with the girls around her. Piper looked confused.

"How is this . ."

"Possible? All things are possible dear."

"It's just a matter of us being able to do them."

"That's right Paige."

"Grams, clear something up for me. What are you doing here or rather how are you here?"

"Think of this as a reward Phoebe. You have accomplished something that countless others have only attempted."

"That's great I think. How long are you here for?"

"Long enough."

"Grams."

"Prudence, it should suffice."

"Long enough to see you."

"Yes Paige. Seeing me so soon after my death is unheard of but like I said, fate does have its rewards. I am so proud of you girls. So young and through everything you're together and you've vanquished the Source."

"Grams, you're fading."

"Mission accomplished Piper. Just remember if you ever want to see me again, all you need is a candle."

"What like a seance?"

"Yeah Pheebs. It's how she talked to mom."

"We can do that Prue?"

"Yes!"

"Guys."

Piper's voice caused them to redirect their attention to the now empty space on the couch. The girls finished out their day together and attended school the next day. After school, they did homework and helped with dinner. Leo and Andy were with them. Piper was doing a load in the laundry room and the rest of the Halliwell clan was preparing dinner. Prue gestured toward the fridge.

"Andy, could you get me some carrots from the fridge please?"

After a few seconds she looked up after getting no answer. Andy and Leo were just standing there as if they were frozen. She waved her hand in front of Andy's face but he didn't respond. Prue placed her hands on her hips and turned around.

"Piper!"

"What?"

"Why did you freeze them!"

"I didn't."

"Of course you did!"

"No Prue I didn't. I'm in the laundry room. My power doesn't work outside the room I'm in remember?"

"But then . ."

"Wait they're frozen?"

"Yeah."

Piper came out of the laundry room just as a bright white light filled the kitchen. It faded after a few seconds and standing before them was a man wearing a white robe.

"It was I who froze everyone."

"And who is I exactly?"

"I am the Angel of Destiny Phoebe."

"Why did you pull the freezing charade?"

"Well, you are one of the four witches that defeated the Source."

"And?"

"To put it bluntly Paige, you four have accomplished somethinig that few others have even attempted. You were given a small reward by seeing your grandmother but the Elders wish to reward you properly."

"Reward us how?"

"Prue, you and your sisters are being given the chance to start over as normal women. No powers, no demons. Or you can remain as you are. Charmed, witches, demons and all."

"Wow."

"What is your decision?"

"Whoa. Wait. Stop. You can't just whatever the hell you just did in here, drop a bomb on us and expect a decision just like that."

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is Piper."

"Doing this for half our lives has given us the idea that we can change 'the way things are'. We need to talk about this."

"I need a decision."

"LIke right this second?"

"You're stalling Paige."

"We need to talk . . now."

Piper pulled her sisters to a different part of the kitchen and crossed her arms. An awkward silence fell over them and they cast weird glances at each other butPrue quickly put an end to that.

"What's to talk about? Thanks but no thanks right?"

"Prue, this could be the answer to all of our problems. Haven't you wanted a normal life?"

"I know you do."

"What's that supposed to mean Paige?"

"It means Piper that all you ever do is whine and complain that you'd do anything for a normal life. That tells me you never wanted to be a witch in the first place."

"Of course I do but it's not that simple."

"Why should we be punished because she can't balance her personal life and her magical life?"

"Phoebe."

"What Prue? She can't."

"Why are youall ganging up on me?"

"We're sorry Piper and we see your point. We really do but now you need to see ours. This Charmed gig is all about us being a whole. We can't do this in pieces. This decision affects all of us."

"Girls."

"Alright. Alright. We don't have a decision. We need time. Prue, Phoebe, Paige and I have alot to discuss. This is a very important decision."

"Very well. Time is not of the essence . . yet. You have 24 hours."

"24 hours!"

Paige clasped a hand over Piper's mouth and smiled awkwardly. The Angel of Destiny disappeared in a bright light. Andy and Leo unfroze and looked at the girls strangely.

"How did you guys get over there?"

"Did you freeze us Piper?"

"No dear. That'd be the Angel of Destiny."

Andy and Leo looked at them incredulously but all Piper did was smile, wave and push them out the door. They finished preparing dinner in silence and only barely picked at their plates at dinner. Paige broke the silence.

"Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Paige."

"What Prue? This is supposed to be a reward not a death sentence."

"She's right. We need to talk about this."

"Alright well Pheebs, you know my decision. We know where Piper stands. All that's left is you and Paige."

"It doesn't work like that Prue. This affects all of us."

"Yeah. This has to be fair. We should vote."

"Vote? Vote for what Paige?"

"Whether or not we stay witches. It's the only way it canbe fair Piper."

"Alright, look we only have 24 hours and this is a very big decision."

"Majority rules right?"

All eyes were on Piper as she stood up and walked out of the kitchen. The three remaining sisters looked at each other with guilty expressions. They finished dinner quietly and cleaned up the dishes. Prue spoke up.

"Piper feels as if she's not being heard."

"She is."

"I know Paige but to her it doesn't feel that way."

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other and went upstairs to get ready for bed. A few hours later Prue came downstairs and found her two youngest sisters asleep on the couch in front of the TV. She covered them and turned off the television. The following morning and the school day just seemed to drag on. At dinner, they really talked about their decision after apologizing to Piper. They were piled on the couch watching _Kill it Before it Dies_ and of course Phoebe was drooling over Billy. All of a sudden a bright light lit up the room. The Angel of Destiny was standing before them.

"It's time."

"We're ready."

Phoebe nodded and they all looked at each other. They held each other's hands and breathed deeply. The Angel of Destiny stood before them awaiting their answer. Prue's voice broke the thick silence.

"We've decided to . ."

"You've decided to what?"

"Prue."

"I know Paige. It's just hard."

"What's hard?"

"It's nothing Piper."

"I must have your decision."

"Okay. I know."

Prue started to speak but she stopped. She kept hesitating but one look at her sisters and she knew what she had to do. A small smile formed on her lips and she looked at the Angel of Destiny.

"Time is running out."

"I realize that and as I've already said, we're ready."

"What is your decision?"

"We've decided to give up our powers."

So there's Ch.11. Once again I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I will try to update faster if you guys like the story and really want me to. I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think. I might have Ch.12 out later this week or early next week. Reviews are always good at getting chapters out faster! Bye for now!


	12. I Dare You

Wow, it's been over two months since I updated. I am so so so sorry. I had alot of trouble writing this and it will probably show. I know the ending to Ch.11 was a little weird but everything will be explained in this chapter. Don't worry. Everything will work itself just like it's supposed to. Just be patient with me. Like I said, I recently got a job and sometimes I have to work at night or rather till the night and now I've started school but don't worry about that. I always work on my stories at school. It's what gets me through my classes. I will get these out as fast as I can. I appreciate the reviews and I hope I get more.

Ch. 12

"We're what!"

"Piper, we know where you're coming from and you're right. Phoebe and Paige agree. This is for the best."

"You weren't aware of this?"

"No Mr. Know it All I wasn't. What's going on?"

"We realized you were right. We deserve normal lives."

"But I thought you guys would just chalk it up to another of my tantrums and move on."

"You thought wrong. We love you Piper and we saw this through your perspective. Don't get us wrong. Paige and I love being witches and after talking about this with Prue, we decided you were more important."

"You guys shouldn't have done this."

"We're sisters no matter what. Magic was always a choice not a fact."

"Thanks Paige."

"Is this your final answer?"

"Yes but we want some time to make sure everything is as it should be before it's too late and we can't do anything about it."

"Very well Prudence. 24 hours enough?"

"Yes."

"Then 24 hours you shall have."

The Angel of Destiny disappeared in a bright light and once again the Halliwells were alone. Piper turned around to face her sisters and crossed her arms. Prue smiled.

"Piper."

"No Prue. This was . . is a major decision. You can't just do something like this for me."

"We just did."

"Yeah, Phoebe's right."

Piper shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. The expression on Paige's face made her stop. She started looking around and all of a sudden pushed Piper down just as a flame flew past them. Phoebe looked confused.

"What the hell was that?"

"I thought evil was taking a break."

"Yeah Piper the smart ones."

"Paige. Good call on the time Prue."

"Yeah thanks Pheebs."

Paige pulled Piper up to her feet just as another fireball flew at them. They dove out of the way, which separated them. All four of them scrambled to their feet looking around for the demon.

"Paige."

"What Prue?"

"Where is he?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You sensed him. Do it again. Hurry!"

"Uh . . I don't know."

"Try!"

Paige scanned the room trying to sense the evil. She picked up on it but she couldn't pinpoint where it was. Prue was looking at her desperately awaiting her answer. They dodged a couple more fireballs before Paige pointed at the staircase.

"There!"

"Piper!"

Piper froze the demon as if she could see him. The girls looked at each other confused. They slowly walked up to the stairs ready if anything were to happen.

"Is he frozen or not?"

"One way to find out Piper."

"How about not?"

The demon materialized in front of them and the girls screamed. They ran to put distance between them and the demon. He threw another fireball and Prue tried to use her power to send it back but nothing happened. They ducked just as it reached them. The demon produced another fireball and was just about to throw it at them.

"What are we going to do? Our powers don't work."

"Yeah Prue I know. There's nothing we can do."

"That's not what I wanted to hear Piper."

Paige slapped Phoebe on the arm just as the fireball was let go. Paige orbed them all out before the fireball hit. She orbed them back in the same spot. They looked in time to see an energy ball fly and hit the demon vanquishing him on the spot.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Piper."

"It had to of come from somewhere Pheebs."

Phoebe looked at Prue after hearing what she said. They started looking around for the source of the energy ball but turned up nothing. Paige saw someone shimmer out from the conservatory. She smiled slightly and sighed.

"We have a guardian angel."

"I'll say."

Paige went upstairs to her room and pulled out her CD player. She felt like some rock music to let off a little steam from the latest demon attack. Paige put the headhphones in her ears and was just about to press play when the presence behind the door made himself known.

"Ignoring me are you? Especially after I helped save your sister."

"Who said anything about ignoring?"

Paige turned off her CD player and pulled the headphones out of her ears before tossing the CD player on her bed. Cole moved from his place from behind the door and approached Paige. He stopped a few feet in front of her and studied her. She looked at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I won't bite."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"Why would you help the Charmed Ones when your only mission was to kill us?"

"Am I being interrogated?"

"It depends on how you want to look at it. Either way, it begs the question."

"You yourself sensed I was good. What more do you want?"

"You started out evil."

"No I didn't."

"You're half demon Cole."

"Thanks to my mother. I never wanted to be a demon."

"What part of that am I supposed to believe."

"It's the truth and for someone who just got their sister back, you're not being very grateful."

"I'm supposed to thank you?"

"If it wasn't for me, you and your sisters would be dead."

"That wasn't the first time our powers didn't work on a demon or the first time we've come across an invisible demon for that matter."

"So you think you can handle anything thrown your way?"

"No."

"No?"

"I know we can."

"Paige, you're such a smartass."

"Takes one to know one."

"And I thought Prue was the one with the ego problem."

"Leave her out of this."

"What would you have done if I hadn't vanquished him?"

"Power of four spell."

"When were you planning to do that? In between fireballs?"

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Dammit Paige. I saved your life. You should be grateful I showed up when I did."

"Why did you?"

"What?"

"Come on Cole. Both times you were here, you didn't have a reason to do what you did or to even be here."

"I told you. I'm good or at least I want to be."

"And who better than the Charmed Ones to teach you?"

"True."

"So why did you come the second time?"

"Why do you think?"

Cole merely looked at her to study her expression. Paige looked back at him and noticed something swimming in his dark eyes. She couldn't figure out what it was but she couldn't look away. Paige leaned in and Cole could feel her breath on his ear.

"Just for the record, I am grateful."

She stepped back and put about two feet of distance between them. He looked at her strangely but all she did was smile. Paige brushed past to him to get to Prue's side of the room but he grabbed her arm. Out of nowhere, anger was starting to boil up inside him.

"Cole, what are you doing?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"What?"

"You know I have watched you and your sisters alot longer than I care to admit so I know how you are but right now you are being the biggest bitch to me for saving your life."

Paige pulled her arm out of his grasp and rolled her eyes. Truth be told, she started to get a little bit agitated as well. Anger was evident in his eyes but that little something Paige couldn't identify was still sparkling. She looked at him incredulously and shook her head.

"I wanted answers and I got them. I told you what you wanted to hear and you're standing here calling me a bitch? You're the asshole not me."

In a fit of anger and mostly frustration, Cole backed her up to the wall and pinned her by the neck. In his free hand sat an energy ball. She saw it and looked at him with a smile before reaching out and touching his cheek. The smile only angered him more.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You don't want to kill me."

"You're making it really hard not to kill you."

"Cole, that's not what you want. Do it."

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Do what you've been dying to do since the first time you saw me. Do it. I dare you."

Cole looked at her and without warning he kissed her. The energy ball disappeared and his hands started wandering around her body. She started kissing him back. His hands slipped down to her legs and lifted her by her thighs causing her to wrap her legs around his waist. One of her hands was laced through his dark silky hair and other was slipped in his shirt, nails raking softly across his stomach. Paige pulled back for air and realized what had just happened. She pushed him back and dropped to her feet before walking to the other side of the room.

"Paige."

"That didn't just happen."

"You can't deny it."

"The hell I can't. I could scream bloody murder and my sisters would be up here in a heartbeat ready to vanquish your sorry ass."

"But you won't."

Cole smiled seductively at her and walked over to her. She looked at him confused and stepped back. Paige sighed heavily and tried to walk past him but his grip on her upper arm was too strong for her to slip through. She jerked away from him.

"Cole, what do you think you're doing?"

"I have watched you for way too long not to do anything."

"What?"

"You're a little tease you know that?"

"Me? A tease? All I did was get you to do something that you obviously wanted to do for a really long time."

"Are you seriously telling me, a kiss is just a kiss?"

"Yes."

"Bullshit. You kissed me back."

"I was grateful Cole. You saved my sister."

"I don't believe you."

Cole started advancing on her and as he expected, she tried to move back but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her against him tightly. Instead of being scared like any normal person would be, she was a little turned on.

"Why are you pushing so hard?"

"All I want is the truth Paige."

"What, you want me to tell you that I'm madly in love with you?"

"I asked for the truth not a fantasy."

"Cole, let me go."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You dared me and now I dare you."

"Has it really been that long that you have to dare a girl to kiss you?"

Paige stopped struggling when she heard Cole laugh. She looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger but she coudln't help but like his smile. Paige noticed how close they were and realized Cole was getting closer.

"I'm not daring you to kiss me."

"Well then, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm daring you stop me."

Before Paige could respond, Cole leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips. He let her go and brushed past her on his way to the door. In Paige's opinion, she really couldn't be held responsible for what she did next. Acting on instinct, she swung her arm back and caught his right hand. He stopped in his tracks as she turned around. Paige took one look at him and pulled him into a searing kiss, which he willingly returned. Cole wrapped his arms around her waist in an effort to pull her even closer to him. Paige pulled away when she heard footsteps outside in the hallway.

"My sister's coming."

"Oh."

"Why do you make me this way?"

"What way?"

"_This_ way. I mean . ."

"You're in denial."

"Denial? About what?"

"How you feel."

"How I feel? I barely know you."

"And yet you can't stop yourself when you're around me."

"What's your point?"

"I guess it's not a fantasy after all."

"What? Wait, I don't love you Cole."

"It sounds like you do."

"How would you know? You're a demon."

"Half demon. I'm half human too. I know love, trust me."

"I don't love you."

Cole stepped back and Paige could of sworn she saw hurt in his eyes. He shimmered away just as Prue walked in. Paige moved quickly and picked up the CD player on her bed. She walked over to her dresser to put it away.

"Dinner's ready."

"Okay. So how's Piper taking all this?"

"She's furious."

"Why? We gave her what she wanted."

"I don't know. I think she expected us to keep our powers."

"She's just not used to getting what she wants."

"I guess."

Paige followed Prue downstairs to the kitchen for dinner. The girls barely made small talk and ate relatively slowly. They were all preoccupied with their current situation but something kept nagging Paige at the back of her mind. She kept thinking about a certain dark haired dark eyed half demon. Piper looked annoyed and Phoebe was obviously trying to ignore the situation. Prue and Paige quickly looked at each other.

"Great dinner Piper."

Piper's grunt in response to Prue's compliment annoyed Paige. She dropped her fork on her plate making a loud clattering noise sucessfully startling teh three remaining sisters. They all looked at Paige confused and slightly unnerved.

"Piper, why are you acting this way?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I don't understand. I thought you didn't want to be a witch anymore."

"I don't, really."

"Then you should be happy."

"I never expected you guys to do this."

"Piper, we wanted you to be happy and we know where you're coming from."

"Thanks Pheebs."

The girls finished dinner and helped Piper clean the kitchen. They headed into the living room afterwards to relax. They were all on the couch watching TV, more specifically, the movie, Harry Potter & The Goblet of Fire (A.N. I love that movie!) The Goblet shout a name in a burst of flames and all of a sudden Phoebe gasped. They all looked at her as her premonition ended.

"Pheebs, what did you see?"

Phoebe ignored Prue's question and jumped off the couch. The rest of them followed suit just as a fireball flew by. They looked in the direction of where it came from and found another demon. Piper froze him but he fought through it.

"What good is this stupid power if it doesn't work!"

Prue used her power and sent the demon flying to the wall. He hit the wall but bounced back quickly. He threw another fireball and it grazed Paige's arm burning her skin. Another fireball flew toward them but Paige quickly diverted it.

"Fireball!"

She forced the fireball back to the demon and succeeded in hitting him with it but it made no impact on him. Her sisters took refuge behind the sofa and continued to fight, which left Paige to be the only one unprotected. She was about to be hit by another fireball when she felt a pair of strong familiar arms pulling her out of the way. Her sisters looked in time to see the mystery person throw an energy ball, which hit the demon square in the chest. The demon was vanquished but at that point the girls were more preoccupied by what had killed it.

"Prue, he's a demon too."

"What exactly did you see Pheebs?"

"The beginning of the fight."

"Why are we standing here? We need to get rid of him."

Just because he displayed demonic characteristics, they automatically assumed he was a full blooded demon, which probably would be the logical conclusion. He was still holding Paige much to the dismay of her sisters.

"Get away from her!"

Piper's outburst startled both of them and for the first time Paige realized her position. He started to move away from her but Paige stopped him. She stepped around him and joined her sisters totally unaware of her burned arm.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Prue."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know Piper, trying blowing him up. See what happens."

Piper looked at Phoebe and shrugged before raising her hands. He turned around to face them and that look he held was one of pain and uncertainty. Paige realized she couldn't let her sisters hurt him and before she could stop herself, she screamed out.

"No!"

Startled by Paige's outburst, Piper blew up a potted plant a few feet away. Paige moved to stand in front of him facing them. She wasn't surprised to see their confused expressions but she was now extremely nervous knowing she'd have to give an explanation.

"Paige, what the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry Piper but I couldn't let you hurt him."

"He's a demon."

"Half demon."

"Half demon? How could someone be half demon?"

"Demon mother, human father. Simple Phoebe."

"How do you know all this?"

"I stopped Piper from hurting him because he saved you."

"What?"

"Phoebe, you remember your premonition and how I told you it came true before?"

"Yeah."

"Time had been reset because you had died Prue. Her premonition had come true and he saved you."

"Only Tempus has the power to reset time."

"That's what they want you to believe."

"Nobody asked you."

"Hey! Listen to me, it's true. He saved you and you know what? He didn't have to."

"Are we supposed to believe he's good?"

"I want to be Prue."

"I know you guys are skeptical but please. I'm not gonna let you hurt him."

"You really didn't give us much of a choice."

"Good Phoebe. He has a name. Cole. Cole Turner."

"Okay. We'll give him a chance."

"Thank you. Now, Paige, you might wanna clean that up."

"What? Ow!"

Cole touched her arm and accidentally touched some of her burned skin. He led her to the kitchen and started cleaning her burns. Every time he touched her, she screamed out in pain. Piper called for Leo and he orbed in a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I got held up with one of my other charges. Paige, what happened?"

"I got side swiped by a fireball. Cole, you're sweet but that really hurts. Let Leo heal me."

"He knows about you guys?"

"Long story honey."

Leo healed Paige's arm and managed to steal Piper away for some alone time after making sure Paige would be okay. Prue brought her some tea and went upstairs with Phoebe to get the Book of Shadows. So now Paige was alone with Cole in the kitchen but this time was different somehow. She took a small sip of her tea and set it down on the island.

"Thank you Cole."

Cole turned around and looked at Paige in surprise before walking up to her. She smiled at him but it wasn't a teasing smile. It was a real genuine smile that drew him in. He smiled slightly in return before responding.

"You're welcome."

"So why did you come back this time?"

"For you."

"We're back to this again?"

"Back to what?"

"You're gonna tell me I'm in denial aren't you?"

"Do I have to?"

"Cole, I'm not going to argue with you about this. Kisses are kisses."

"You didn't have to kiss me you know."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"You dared me."

He smiled at her and she realized Cole was trying to push her buttons. Paige was about to say something when Prue and Phoebe walked back in with the Book of Shadows. They started looking through it, which only confused Paige.

"What do you guys intend to find in there?"

"We vanquished the Source and yet we're still being attacked. We want to know why."

"You're not gonna find anything in there Phoebe."

"You know this how?"

"The only place you can find those answers is in the Underworld itself."

"Cole, what are you suggesting?"

"You need those answers and I can give them to you Paige."

"But . ."

"It's okay. I'll be back soon."

Cole kissed the back of her hand and shimmered before she could say anything. She turned toward her two sisters and noticed them staring at her. Paige walked over to them with her cup of tea and looked at them curiously.

"What?"

"You wanna tell us what's going on?"

"What are you talking about Pheebs?"

"You have a thing for bad boys now?"

"No. Look, I can't explain it. I'm just drawn to him and I really don't want to be but what can you do? He just irritates me."

"That's how it always starts out."

"How what starts out Prue?"

"Love."

"Love? Are you as crazy as he is? He has this crazy idea that I'm in love with him. I'm 15. I'm too young and I don't even know him."

"You don't have to know him and so what if you're 15. Love is love at any age."

"Okay but he's half demon."

"Yeah, that doesn't seem to bother you and it looks like he's really trying."

"Thanks I guess but I think you both are insane."

"Be that as it may, we don't have any choice but to wait for Cole to come back."

"Yeah but Prue what about the Angel of Destiny?"

"Oh yeah. We need more time."

Either way the girls had no choice but to wait. Piper came home late that night when everyone else had gone to bed. The following day, they went to school as if Prue hadn't died over the weekend. Paige was sitting in her chemistry class where she was supposed to be copying down instructions for their lab but she was very distracted. She couldn't stop herself from worrying about Cole. An annoyed voice broke into her thoughts.

"Ms. Halliwell, it would do you good to pay attention. Mixing the wrong chemicals can have catastrophic results. Do pay attention. I do not think you wish to get detention."

"No sir. I'm sorry."

Paige quickly copied down the instructions and did her lab for today. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering back to Cole. After class, she headed to lunch expecting to find her sisters sitting together but she was wrong. Prue was with Andy and Phoebe was with Sean. Piper was sitting alone eating a sandwich. Paige sat across from her.

"Hey."

"Hey you."

"Prue's with Andy and Phoebe's with Sean."

"Really?"

"Surprised?"

"Yeah. Not to insult Phoebe but this is the longest she's had a boyfriend."

"You know how she is. She's an explorer."

"So, enjoy your time with Leo?"

"Very much. How's your arm?"

"Good. Leo's very good with his hands."

"Hey, hands off those hands."

"You know what I meant Piper."

The girls continued to eat and hadn't even noticed that everything around them was freezing. They continued talking and eating like nothing happened. The only time they actually stopped was when Prue and Phoebe walked up.

"What's going on?"

"What are you talking about Prue?"

"Look around."

Piper looked around the cafeteria and realized everything was frozen. Paige was lookiing around too but something behind Piper caught her attention. They all noticed she was staring at something and it finally realized why everything was frozen. The four girls ran to the center of the cafeteria where the Angel of Destiny was standing.

"What are you doing here? It hasn't been 24 hours."

"I realize that Prudence but time is of the essence."

"What is wrong with this picture? You're standing here in the middle of our cafeteria waiting for us to choose our future."

"Piper's right. This doesn't happen to the average student at school."

"Phoebe!"

"What?"

"Think before you speak. You're older than me you know. You're supposed to be setting an example for me."

"Shut up."

"It's time girls."

"We changed our minds."

"You want to be a witch forever?"

"Yes. It's part of who we are and I forgot that. If we give that up, then it's like giving up a part of who we are . . who we've come from."

"Piper."

"It's okay Prue. I wanna do this."

"Are all of you in agreement?"

The girls merely stood there and looked at each other with uncertainty but reluctantly nodded. The Angel of Destiny stood there before them knowing they weren't sure. The more time that passed, the more they understood and eventually, he could sense the confidence from them.

"Very well then. If you all are sure."

"We're sure. Piper speaks for all us."

"Thanks Pheebs."

"All right. Your choice has been made. Just so you know, either decision would not have changed your personal destiny."

He looked at Paige and smiled slightly. She looked confused and so did her sisters. Paige quickly glanced at her sisters to make sure he had been talking to her and not them. Prue moved around Piper and Phoebe to stand behind Paige.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry Prue. Paige is in good hands."

"I am?"

"Love usually comes in the form you least expect it to. Don't push it away Paige. It may not seem real the first time you see it but it is."

Paige looked more confused than ever but the disappearing angel in front of them caught her attention. They quickly ran back to their seats before everything unfroze. Piper looked at Paige skeptically.

"Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

"No."

"Do you think he could be talking about Cole?"

"Cole? No. I mean I hardly know him and we're just friends."

"But you've kissed him."

"How do you know that?"

"I didn't."

"Piper!"

"Works every time."

"Look, yes I've kissed him but we're just friends. It was just two kisses, that's all."

"What about Matt?"

"I broke up with him already. It's old news."

"What happened?"

"Things weren't working out."

"Oh."

The girls finished their lunches and made their way through the rest of the school day. The next two weeks creeped by as their worry began to mount. Prue, Phoebe and Piper were downstairs watching a horror movie. Paige walked in with a fresh bowl of popcorn and sat down at the end of the couch. She sat through half the movie before getting up and leaving. Prue followed her and managed to stop her by the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"And?"

"Okay. I'm worried about Cole too."

"We all are. Look, even though Cole is half demon, he's half human too. It's his human side that did all the good he's done. He chose to help us. He chose to save me. I'm grateful for that and I understand why you wanted to protect him. We support you but just be careful. Demonic sides tend to be a little unstable."

"Thanks Prue."

"Keep us informed."

"I will. I'm gonna do some homework and go to bed."

"This early?"

"Yeah. I haven't been sleeping all that well and I really need the rest."

"Okay."

Prue smiled and hugged her before walking back to the living room. Paige went upstairs and into her room where her books were all scattered on her bed. She attempted to do her math homework but gave up after ten minutes. Paige stuffed her books into her backpack and threw it in the corner next to her bed. She sat down at her vanity and let her loose. One of her hands slipped in her hair and she started shaking it out. Her eyes closed at the relaxing feeling she was getting. Once her hair was sufficiently relaxed, she opened her eyes and gaped at the reflection. Standing behind her near her bed was an exhausted injured Cole. She froze in her seat as he looked at her.

"Paige."

"If I turn around, will you still be there?"

"Yes."

Paige quickly turned around and like he said, he was still standing there. Her emotions overtook her and she crushed him in an embrace. He groaned in pain but he still returned the embrace. It took him a few minutes to realize that she had started crying. Cole held her until her cries had died down. She pulled away and wiped her tears. All of a sudden, Paige hit him catching him by surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What?"

"You were gone two weeks without so much as a word!"

"I didn't know you cared so much."

"You know I do! Cole, what happened to you?"

"You just now noticed?"

"Lie down Cole."

Cole did as he was asked and waited for Paige to return. She had gone to the bathroom to get some supplies to clean his wounds. Paige came back and sat next to him on her bed. He unbuttoned his shirt giving her a nice view of his pectorals. Cole had a few gashes on his chest and one on his shoulder. She started cleaning the one on his right shoulder.

"Ow."

"Baby."

"You can't just heal me?"

"Being half demon complicates things and well I'm only half whitelighter."

"Oh."

"Did you find out anything?"

"It's chaos down there."

"What do you mean?"

"They're a bunch of amateurs running around like little brats. Once you guys vanquished the Source it was like there was no one around to keep them in line."

"What are they, kids?"

"Pretty much."

"How did this happen to you?"

"They know what I've done."

"What you've done?"

"Saving Prue and helping you guys."

"It's my fault."

"Says who?"

"You said you did all of this for me."

"Paige, it's okay. Don't worry."

"How can I not?"

"It's just a couple of war wounds."

"Would you not think like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't volunteer yourself again."

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Don't Cole. I dare you."

"You know just what to say."

"I do don't I?"

"Well, now that you've dared me, it's time I dared you."

"What could you possibly dare me to do?"

Cole studied her face as she finished cleaning his wounds. He sat up and pulled his shirt back on and only then did he realize how close to her he was. Paige didn't know it but Cole could read her like a book. He smiled sweetly at her and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Paige started to feel a little uncomfortable under his gaze but she couldn't look away. He studied her eyes for a few seconds knowing exactly what he'd find swimming in her chocolate brown eyes. Cole leaned in slightly to whisper in her ear but he couldn't resist kissing her. She kissed him back but quickly pulled away.

"Cole . ."

"I dare you to love me."

Now that I finished this chapter, the ending sounded better in my head. I had it all along but the second I wrote it sounded weird. Okay, I definitely need your help. I still want to hear what you think about the story but I also want your ideas about future chapters and the future of the girls. I have a few general ideas but I need a little push. So any ideas you guys have would be great. Thanks! See ya next chapter!


	13. Stop & Stare

I'm so ashamed that I'm not even gonna tell you how long its been since I've updated. Over two years! I've just been so stuck with this story. I was going through my yahoo mail box the other day and I had like over 2000 messages from Dachsie World, a group that I joined. I saw a few PMs from people that loved my story so I decided to give it a shot. I need ideas people. Please, please give me some ideas for the girls. I couldn't be surprised if I lost all my faithful reviewers but reviews are nice people. So anyway here's ch. 13

Ch.13

Paige looked at him surprised and shocked but what shocked her even more was the look in his eyes. She knew he meant what he said but she couldn't quite understand where it had come from. Before she could respond, Prue walked in.

"Hey Paige, we're gonna watch Comedy Central if you wanna . . . Cole?"

Prue walked further into the room toward him. She saw how battered he was and her jaw dropped. Paige started to stand up but Cole grabbed her arm to make her stay put. She looked at him and slowly sat back down.

"What happened to you?"

"Things are a little crazy down there."

"What did you find out?"

"Someone's coming to power real soon."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out when we vanquished the Source. What else?"

"Judging by what kind of firepower you guys have been under, he's a starting a little heavy. They know I've been helping you guys. They know what I've done Prue."

"And you get this in return."

"I'm okay. Paige is a good nurse."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. He's my mentor."

"Who?"

"The new Source. He hasn't been initiated yet and he won't be for some time. It's a whole process. Ow! Paige, what the hell?"

"You didn't tell me that."

"I meant to."

"Translation: I wasn't going to tell you unless you found out."

"Paige."

"Do you not see how dangerous this is?"

"No. Nothing happened."

"I think she means you."

"Yes, thank you Prue. Your mentor is going to be the new Source."

"Yeah, I got that."

"He's going to want someone trustworthy to be his right hand."

"Someone like me?"

"That does make sense. In his mind, you're perfect because you're most like him."

"That's what he thinks Paige."

"What are you gonna do Cole? You know he's gonna come looking for you."

"I'm good now and I plan to stay that way."

He looked at Paige after answering Prue's question as if he was gauging her reaction. Cole took her hand in his and held it gently. Prue saw the way he was looking at her and realized what this whole thing was to him. She led Paige outside to the hall and closed the door.

"Tell me you know what's going on with Cole."

"Yeah, he's crazy."

"About you."

"What?"

"It's so obvious."

"Prue."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Do you like him?"

"Just because he's an amazing kisser doesn't mean I like him does it? You know what? Never mind."

"I don't think you realize the big picture here."

"What's bigger than the lovesick demon lying on my bed?"

"You know you don't see him as a demon."

"Yeah whatever."

"Paige, do you realize you're the only thing keeping him good?"

"What? Me?"

"He loves you and that makes you his foothold into good."

"I know."

"You know and you let me tell you?"

"No."

"But you just said . . ."

"I know he loves me because he just dared me to love him."

"He dared you? What, is he in third grade?"

"It's just something we started doing."

"Do you love him back?"

"I don't think so. How can I? I barely know him."

"He barely knows you and it is so obvious that he's head over heels for you."

"Prue."

"I think you feel the same way but there's only one way to find out."

Prue pointed to the door and smiled before walking away leaving Paige alone. Paige sighed and walked back into her room. Cole was still lying on her bed. He was watching something on TV but was distracted by Paige walking in front of the TV. Paige walked around the bed to sit next to him. She could feel his eyes on her as she sat down beside him. Slowly, she allowed herself to get closer and eventually let her head rest on his shoulder. Cole took a chance and wrapped his arm around her. Paige smiled and leaned into him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"You scared me Cole."

"I did?"

"You were gone for two weeks without even so much as a word."

"I'm sorry. I told you it was crazy down there."

"It's a little crazy up here too."

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you really couldn't stay."

"Paige."

"You love me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"That's sweet."

"I know how I feel. The question is, how do you feel?"

Paige looked at Cole and couldn't help but smile. She opened her mouth to say something but Phoebe's call interrupted her. Silently, she helped Cole downstairs. Her sisters were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Prue filled us in but I think crazy was an understatement."

"Phoebe!"

"What Piper? Look at him. He looks like the new bulls eye for the Source."

"That's beside the point. The new Source is dangerous to you and to us."

"He's not the Source yet."

"He will be sooner or later Cole. You and Paige are huge targets to them."

"Me? Prue, what are you talking about?"

"His goal is gonna be to use you to get Cole back. He's gonna do anything to make you doubt him, to push him away."

"Wait, he knows that Cole . . ."

"Probably. Look Paige, you and Cole have to . . ."

"No. She stays here Prue. I stayed away once. I can do it again."

"Cole."

Cole looked at her briefly and stepped away from her. He started walking toward the front door but something clicked deep inside of Paige that she couldn't stop. She went after him and just as he was about shimmer, Paige spoke up.

"Don't I get a say in this? Your heart's not the only one on the line here. Just for the record, you never had to dare me but in any case, dare complete."

He couldn't have been any happier than he was at that moment. Paige walked up to him and turned him around. Her sisters were standing near the stairs watching with confusion, well at least two of them were confused. Phoebe leaned toward Prue.

"Does anyone know what she's talking about?"

"Shh."

Phoebe looked at Prue and then back at her baby sister. Paige had intended to say something else but all she could do was stand there looking at him. Her eyes glistened with tears as she finally found her voice.

"You may be able to stay away but I can't."

Paige kissed him and placed her hands on his cheeks. After overcoming his surprise, he kissed her back. Cole could taste the salt from her fallen tears. She pulled away a few seconds later and looked at him. He wiped her tears away and she turned around.

"Uh sis, not to interrupt the love connection you got going on here but for once we have time to think and plan everything out."

"I know Pheebs but it's only gonna get worse."

"And now because of me, you're in even more danger. It's me they want not you and your sisters."

"I'd love to believe that but the hundreds of demons they send after us on a daily freaking basis says otherwise. It's too late."

"Paige."

"You could protect me but then my sisters would be in more danger. They'd use them to get to me."

"I shouldn't have even come to you. You would have been better off."

"Oh really? You think I would have been better off with a dead sister and no way to complete the power of four? We were just supposed to get lucky and hope mom had a fifth girl? No, I don't think so. You changed our future for the better and you're not going anywhere. We'll get through this. We have to."

"I know."

"So what do we do?"

"We'll figure it out Piper."

"I really should go."

"Don't."

"Paige."

"Please Cole. You're in too deep."

"But I can't just stay here like a sitting duck. You or your sisters could get hurt."

"And you think running's the answer?"

"No but what choice do I have?"

"You always have a choice. Okay how long does it take to initiate a Source?"

"Paige . ."

"Answer me please?"

"A few months. They have to pass a series of tests and then there's a ceremony to initiate him."

"What does that mean? We get a break?"

"Get real Piper. It probably means those pesky demons will keep coming after us just to give us something to do."

"Phoebe's right. I'll go and keep an eye on everything."

"Cole."

"It'll be okay. I'll come back."

Cole smiled at her and kissed her before shimmering away. Paige started pacing around slowly trying to figure things out. They all sat down in the living room thinking over what had just taken place. All of a sudden, Paige stood up and headed toward the stairs.

"I got some homework to do."

"Homework? Paige, you got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not Piper. What else can we do but worry and wonder about what the underworld is cooking up for us?"

_'You can at least worry a little.'_

"No Prue I can't. If I worry, then I can't get anything done. If I can't get anything done, I start to get on people's nerves."

"I didn't say anything."

"Of course you did."

"No, I didn't. I thought something but I didn't say anything."

"So what are you saying Prue? I can hear what you're thinking?"

"Maybe."

"Okay since have we've been able to do that?"

"I don't think it's an us thing. I think it's a you and Prue thing."

"What do you mean Pheebs?"

"Well call it a hunch but you and Prue are the only ones that can do it."

"It happened once. How do you know you and Piper can't do it?"

"Okay. Think something."

'_Our sister has gone completely looney tunes!'_

"Paige! That was so uncalled for."

"But Prue . .wait. I thought something and you heard it."

"Told ya. You and Prue are really close and it seems like something that was bound to happen."

"Yeah. You guys have the same power for goodness sake. Can we just get on with our day please? Try to salvage a part of it at least?"

"You have a date with Leo don't you Piper?"

"Why would you say that Paige?"

"Because you're in a hurry to get this over with."

"So what if I do?"

"Nothing. There is one little thing…."

Paige sighed and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, Leo orbed in and materialized next to Phoebe. Paige opened her eyes but not before Phoebe gasped in surprise. Phoebe moved over toward Piper. Paige looked up and noticed all three of her sisters looking at her confused.

"You can summon my boyfriend?"

"No. I can summon our whitelighter."

"Same difference. How and why?"

"Okay what you guys don't know is that sometimes when you guys are busy Leo and I talk. He started teaching me things about being a whitelighter. It's no big deal."

"Why did you summon me?"

"Never mind. It's late and I want to go to bed. Go on your date. Lord knows Piper can't wait five minutes."

Paige went upstairs and walked into her room. She slipped under the covers and pulled a pillow close to hug it. Paige drifted off to sleep with a small smile playing on her lips. A few hours later, Paige was still sound asleep but she was now sleeping on her stomach. She was dreaming about Prue again and she could see and hear everything that was going on. Prue was making out with her date on the front porch. She accidentally let something slip.

"Andy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You just called me Andy."

"I did?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what you did."

"I'm sorry."

"I bet you are. Who's Andy?"

"He's an old boyfriend. That's all. I just broke up with him or we're taking a break I don't know."

"You don't know and you're out with me?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I understand."

"I don't think you do."

"Does he mean anything to you?"

"Of course he does but I'm with you now."

"Yeah for how long?"

Prue remained quiet and glanced down at her hands. She was rewarded with a slap to the face. Paige woke up with a start and started gasping for air. She made her way downstairs just as Prue walked in.

"Hey Prue."

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep. I had a strange dream."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna make some tea. Want some?"

"Sure. I'm gonna go upstairs and change."

"Okay."

Paige walked to the kitchen and started making the tea. A few minutes later, Prue walked in wearing blue pajama pants and a black tank top. Her hair was loose and pooled around her face. Paige handed her a cup of tea and poured one for herself.

"Thanks."

"Mmhmm."

"What kind is it?"

"Chamomile. What else?"

"True."

"Where were you?"

"I had a date."

"How did it go?"

"It could have gone better."

Paige smirked and glanced at Prue. She did a double take when she saw the red mark on her cheek. Paige fumbled with the tea cup as she tried to keep it in her hands. Prue looked at her strangely until Paige pulled her hair back to reveal the red mark in its entirety.

"Prue."

"What?"

"That's not . ."

"Paige."

"He hit you."

"It was an accident. I accidentally called him Andy."

"I know."

"You know? How?"

"I saw it."

"You were watching me?"

"No!"

"Well then?"

"What were you doing on a date with someone else? What happened to Andy?"

"He wanted a break. I think he wants to break up. I needed something to take my mind off of him. Don't change the subject! How did you know?"

"I . ."

Prue looked at her and walked out of the kitchen. Paige followed her and tried grabbing her arms but Prue kept pulling away. Finally, Paige forcefully grabbed her right arm and turned her around. Prue pushed her away but before she could leave, Paige cried out.

'_Prue!!'_

"What?!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You just screamed my name."

"No, I didn't."

"You thought it."

"Yes."

"Great."

"Prue, I never meant for you to get mad. That strange dream I had was of you and that guy. You guys were making out and you called him Andy. He asked you who Andy was and you said he's just an old boyfriend. You asked him what was wrong and he said nothing and that he understood. You weren't so sure. He asked you if he still meant something. You said of course he does but that you were with him now. He asked you for long."

"Paige."

"You never answered him did you?"

"How could you possibly know all that?"

"I dreamt it Prue. I didn't really know it was true until I saw the mark on your cheek. I swear to you I wasn't spying on you."

"Leo! Leo!! Leo!!!"

Leo orbed in between Prue and Paige. He looked at them and saw how stressed out and confused they were. His eye brows furrowed in confusion but he knew he had to separate them. Paige's eyes grew big as Leo pushed her to the couch.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Leo, I know you've always said they wouldn't give us powers if we weren't ready for them."

"Right."

"Why would they give us two so quickly?"

"What?"

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

'_Tell him what you told me, idiot.'_

"Prue, that's rude."

"She didn't say anything."

"See, this is what I'm saying."

"In English Prue."

"Just tell him."

"I had a dream about Prue only as I was dreaming it, it was actually happening. I told her the story verbatim as it happened and she thought I was spying on her. Prue left the kitchen and I screamed her name."

"She wasn't supposed to hear you?"

"I never said anything Leo. I only thought it."

"Close your eyes Paige."

"What?"

"Close your eyes. It's okay. I just want to see something."

Paige eyed Leo warily and sighed. He placed his hand over her eyes and she closed them. With his free hand he gripped her right shoulder to keep her still. He signaled for Prue to come closer. Prue moved to stand next to him.

"Just relax and concentrate on Prue."

Paige relaxed her arms and did what Leo asked. After a few minutes of nothing happening, she sighed exasperated. Prue looked as confused as Paige felt. Leo sensed her confusion and looked down.

"Keep concentrating. You have to really want to find Prue."

"What?"

"You don't know where she is. You can't see. Keep concentrating and thinking about how much you really want to find her."

"Leo, I don't see anything. Why don't you just . ."

Paige was cut off by a flash of white light. The light died down and she saw herself and Leo. Leo turned around and gestured down the wall. The view started moving and changing. She saw Prue's reflection in the mirror. Paige opened her eyes and pulled away from Leo with a gasp.

"Oh! Oh my god. Leo, what was that?"

"Prue, come on over here."

Prue walked around the corner and joined Leo and Paige. Prue looked confused and Paige looked shocked. Leo sat them down on the couch before sitting on the coffee table. He sighed softly and looked at the two girls.

"What just happened?"

"Mindleaping Prue."

"What?"

"The connection between you and Prue has been taken to the next level."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Paige was able to see through you. In other words she can get inside your mind."

"What? I can what?"

"You can read each other's minds and get into each other's minds."

"Why?"

"The closer you two get the more you share."

"So my dream . . ."

"Your subconscious tapped into her mind. Congratulations. You two have a new power."

"Great."

"But Leo we just started the telepathy earlier this afternoon and now we've moved on to Mindleaping?"

"Wait, that's why you asked me about the Elders giving you two powers so quickly?"

"Yes."

"But they'd only do that if. . ."

"Leo?"

"Oh no."

"What's going on?"

"Prue, the Elders would only grant you a new power if you were ready for it and because you needed it but for them to grant you two powers is unheard of."

"Then why have they done it?"

"There's only one reason Paige. Something huge and something horrible is about to happen."

"Leo, that happens to us everyday."

"Not like this Prue. This is the Elders way of doing everything they can to ensure the survival of the Charmed Ones."

"Survival? You make it sound like we're headed for a war."

"You may very well be Paige. The war to end all wars."

Oh my god. No way this took me two years to do. Anyways, like I said before, I'm practically begging you guys here for any idea you can come up with. I don't want you guys to have to wait another two years for a chapter. Tell me what you guys think. Happy Turkey Day everyone!!


End file.
